Vampire's love
by 4evershows
Summary: This story is picked up after the first season. Katherine is back. Elena is with Stefan. So how Damon and Elena find their way to be together? All about Delena. Just read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Author's note : I'm bored and watched over VD, that is when this story came into my mind. I just wanted to write it. This story is of course focused on Delena.

This story is picked up after the finale on the first season. Not at all base on spoiler.

* * *

Elena stepped into the house. She was surprised to see someone in the kitchen. It was Jenna. She was dressed up.

" Where are you going?" Elena asked.

" I have a date."

Elena grinned at her. " With Mr. Saltzman?" Elena teased.

" I'm dating him, you know." Jenna turned to Elena. " We will talk about what happened tonight after I come back."

" What happened tonight?" Elena confused. She was sure Jenna doesn't know about the fire yet. She stayed in the house for the founder celebration.

Jenna raised her eyebrows. " Don't pretend like you don't know."

" I really don't know what you are talking about."

Jenna walked up to Elena. " Save it. We're going to talk about it – later. I need to get going now."

Elena shook her head. " Fine. Whatever." Elena felt tired after what happened, so she's not in the mood to argue. " Is Jeremy home?"

" He's up in his room. Talk to you later." Jenna hurried walked out the house.

Elena stamped her way up the stairs, and went straight to Jeremy's room. The door is closed, so Elena knocked.

" Jeremy. Are you sleep yet?" No answer. " Jeremy. We need to talk." Still no answer. Elena then grabbed the doorknob to unlock it, it twisted easily. She let the door fall open. She can see Jeremy is lay down in the bed. He looked asleep. Elena approached his bed.

" Jeremy. Come on. We need to talk. I heard about Anna." Jeremy still doesn't moved. " I know you still mad at me. And I deserve it. But I'm always here for you." Elena felt Jeremy ignored her. " You know where to find me if you need me. I love you, Jer." Elena walked through the bathroom toward her bedroom.

When she passed through the bathroom, she saw pills scattered on the sink. She had bad feeling about that. But she quickly put it together. She ran back to Jeremy's room and shook Jeremy's body. " Jeremy!" But he's not moving. " Jeremy!" She started to panic. " Jenna!" She called for Jenna. But she remembered Jenna went out.

She took her cellphone and dialed Stefan's number. She heard the dial tone. " Come on, Stefan! Pick up the phone." But no answer. She automatically dialed Damon's number after that.

Damon answered it in second rings. " Miss me already?"

" Damon."

He heard the distress in Elena's voice. " What's wrong?"

" I call Stefan. But he's not answer his phone."

" He's just went for hunting." Damon told her in serious tone. " What's going on, Elena?" Damon asked again, demanded an answer.

" It's Jeremy. He's try to kill himself. I don't know what to do." Elena could feel her tears started to wet her cheek. " Damon – " She heard a click sound. Damon just hung up.

A few second later Damon already jumped into the room from the window. " Damon." Elena can't believe when she saw him. She thought that he hang up the phone to ignored her. He did that sometimes.

Damon doesn't said anything. He approached Jeremy and checked up on him. " He still breathing." Damon turned to Elena. " Make one glass of a milk."

" What?" Elena surprised that in this situation, Damon still have time to drink a milk.

" I learned this in Asia. The milk can push the drugs out."

After heard Damon's reason, Elena quickly ran down the stairs to the kitchen and make one glass of milk. She's back in few minutes later. Damon tried to opened Jeremy's mouth. Damon looked at Elena. " He drank vampire blood. I can smell it."

" What?" She knew what Damon meant. " He wanted to turned to vampire?" Elena said as she handed out the glass to Damon. Damon hold Jeremy and forced him to drink the milk.

" Where he get vampire blood?" Elena asked.

" I can bet it is Anna's." Damon said as he looked at Elena.

Just as Jeremy emptied the glass, he threw up. They can see the pills in the vomit. And Jeremy is awake. Weak. But awake. Damon sat up to gave Elena the room.

Elena approached Jeremy. " Jeremy, how are feeling?" She pushed his hair from his face. And stroked his cheek.

Jeremy opened his eyes and see Elena. " Why are you helping me?" And he threw up again. Another pills came out from his stomach.

Damon looked at Elena. " He's going to be fine." Damon pulled Elena away from Jeremy. He pulled Jeremy. " But we better take him to the hospital." Damon carried Jeremy in his back. Elena just nodded and followed him.

* * *

" Almost all the drugs been out from his body. But some already in his system. So we will keep him here for an observation until all the drugs in his system is clear. But there is no worries. He will be just fine." Doctor's explanation make Elena feel calm.

" Thank you so much, Doc."

The doctor looked at Elena. " Miss Gilbert. He tried to kill himself. We have to report him. And called psych."

Damon pulled Elena away and turned to the doctor. " You will not said this to anyone else. Jeremy is just have a food poisoning. That's why he stayed in hospital. Do you understand that?" The doctor nodded obediently. " Now go." The doctor walked away.

Elena walked to Damon. " What are you doing? Do you have to do that?"

Damon turned around and looked Elena. " Do you want everybody to know that he wanted to be a vampire? It's fine by me."

Elena knew Damon is right. She sighed defeatly. She walked into Jeremy's room. Jeremy's eyes is wide open now. He looked better.

" You think it's that easy to be a vampire? You have to passed the test from me first, prince of the darkness." Damon said to Jeremy. He leaned on the side of the door. " But I don't think your sister will let you do the test in the first place."

" What the hell are you thinking? You really wanted to be a vampire?" Elena walked to Jeremy and sit on the chair beside the bed.

Jeremy is still mad at Elena. But he sees how worried she's been. The anger is just like blown away. " I'm sorry."

Elena gently looked at Jeremy. " I know what happened to Anna might be shocked you. But to become a vampire?"

" I lost everybody, Elena. Mom and Dad. Then Vicky. Now Anna." Jeremy took a glance at Damon. " Damon said vampire have a switch off button. Can turned off the feeling. I don't want to feel like this anymore. Alone."

" You are not alone! You have me. We only have each other. Just the two of us right now. Don't you dare left me alone." Elena's eyes started to tear.

" You have Stefan." Jeremy took a glance again at Damon. " And Damon." Jeremy looked at Elena. " I have nobody else."

" You will find somebody else. Somebody for you. But to become a vampire it's not a choice."

Jeremy nodded. " I know. I just desperate. Anna's dead make me hit the bottom." Jeremy reached Elena's hand. " I'm really sorry, Elena."

Elena sat up and hugged Jeremy. " You know I love you."

" I love you too." Jeremy said.

" Okay, you two love each other. That's great. But I feel uneasy here." Damon make a sound again. Elena pulled away from Jeremy and looked at Damon. " What? I'm the beast. I don't do love."

" You're not the beast. You're maybe not an angel. But not beast." Elena said slowly. Jeremy just looked both of them. Suddenly he felt like he is an intruder, and it is his own hospital room.

Damon coughed nervously. Elena looked away from Damon. " I take it that you're okay now, kid? Not think about become vampire again?"

Jeremy shook his head. " I learned my lesson. I promise. I won't do that again." Jeremy said to Elena.

" Then, you're okay stay here by yourself, right? I will take Elena home." Damon said.

Elena looked at Damon again. " I will not left Jeremy here alone."

" He need his rest. There is nothing you can do here." Damon said.

" He's right, Elena. I just need my sleep. You better go home." Jeremy said to Elena.

Elena just looked at Jeremy for a while. " Okay. I'll come back tomorrow." Jeremy nodded in smile. Elena sat up and walked to Damon.

Damon take Elena home. They just come into the house from the front door. " Where is Jenna?"

" She has a date with Mr. Saltzman."

" I can't picture that." Damon smirked at her.

Elena turned around and looked at Damon. " What's wrong with your eyes?" Damon eyes turned black. She seen this before in Stefan's eyes when he was hungry.

Damon looked away from Elena. " I haven't ate since yesterday." Elena looked at Damon. " Don't worry. I won't eat you. So you don't have to be scared. Unlike my angel little brother, I have complete power at human blood."

" I'm not scared." Elena herself felt surprised with her own words. She used to looked at him as the evil vampire. There's no good in him. But right now she looked at him. His eyes dark because of hunger. And she is not scared. She had complete faith in him, that he will never hurt her. She doesn't even this kind of faith with Stefan. When Stefan's eyes turned black, she was scared. But not now.

Damon just looked at her. This girl is so much different than Katherine. He used to think the two of them is alike. But he knows now that the similar between the two of them just their looks. Katherine is evil. But Elena. She was an angel. An angel that not scared at him. The one that have faith in him.

Elena raised her hand and hold Damon's hand. She guided him to the kitchen. He just quietly followed her. Elena grab a knife at the kitchen.

" What are you doing?" Damon asked and tried to take the knife from her.

" You're hungry. I'm human. And I have blood."

Damon shook his head. " No. No. I can eat at home. We still have so much blood supply at home."

" If you still have stock at home. You won't be starved like this." Elena said. Damon looked at her. He surprised how Elena knew him so well with this short of time. Elena swung the knife at her hand and cut her other hand. The blood quickly pour from her palm. She hands out her bloody hand to Damon. " It's okay. I trust you. Drink it."

Damon just looked at Elena for a while. Then, he put his attention to her bloddy hand. Slowly he put her hand in his mouth and drinking her blood.

Elena doesn't know why she did this. She never think about Damon before. But when she saw the hunger in Damon's eyes, suddenly she just imagined how it feels like when Damon's lips touch her skin as he drank her blood. She never felt intimate like this with anybody. And she has sex before, with Matt and Stefan.

Stefan. Elena can't believe that she forgot about Stefan. She pulled her hand from Damon. Damon just looked at her. " I'm sorry." Damon said.

Elena shook her head. " It's not like that. I -"

Elena hasn't finished her words when Damon pulled her away from kitchen table. After he ate, he is more observed of the situation. He don't smell this before, because he was hungry. He though that he imagined things. But he's not. He smell human blood.

" What?" Elena asked Damon. She can see the worried in his eyes. She knew him well now. There's something happened.

" Blood." Elena looked at Damon with puzzled look. " A lot of blood. Here." Damon said as he pointed to the kitchen floor.

Elena gets it now. " Jenna." She take out her phone from her pants and quickly dialed Jenna's number. It rings a few times but no answer. She looked at Damon worriedly.

" Don't worry. I'll call Alaric." Now Damon dialed Alaric's number.

Alaric answered just after the first ring. " What?"

" Where are you? Is Jenna with you?" Damon asked. Elena looked at Damon hopefully.

" Yes. She's in the bathroom." Alaric answered. He heard the different tone in Damon's voice. " What's going on?"

" Listen to me. Jeremy is in the hospital. I'll explain to you later. Don't let Jenna going home. It's not save here now. Take her to the hospital with Jeremy. And stay with them. I'm with Elena. I will take her to the boarding house." Damon said.

" It's another vampire, isn't it?" Alaric asked.

" I smell blood in the house. A lot of blood. And I think it belong to John Gilbert's." Damon said to Alaric. Elena gasped. Damon looked at Elena. They looked at each other. " I think Katherine's back."

* * *

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : I don't own Vampire Diaries

* * *

Stefan used to went hunting at the forest that located in the back yard of the boarding house. In that forest the animal is less various than the forest in the borderline of Mystic Falls and the neighbor city. But it was more quietly there. So he didn't have to sneaked up all the time from human hunter.

He just finished drank rabbit's blood when he heard a footstep. " Where the the hell you've been?" He thought it was Damon who approached him. Stefan turned around and saw the other person. " Elena? What are you doing here?" But the girl that he called Elena doesn't have a reaction to his words. She just smiled at him. Then, it just hit him. " Katherine?"

Now she smiled even wider. " I'm glad that you still recognize me. Not like that Damon traitor who can't distinguishing between me and Elena. I'll always like you best." Katherine took one step forward to Stefan.

Stefan immediately took a step back. " Stay away from me!" Stefan shouted at her. " What do you want?"

" Come on, Stefan. I know you miss me." Katherine doesn't care about Stefan's warning and walked closer to him.

Right now Stefan just stood an inch from Katherine. He stared at her. " What are you doing here?"

Katherine moved her lips to shaped one smile, the one that makes Stefan fall in love with her hundred years ago. " I came back."

Stefan just stood there looking at her. Stefan hated it. Because even hundred years after that, she still have the same influence to him. He tried to break free. He looked away from her. " Why are you coming back here?"

" I came back for you."

Stefan scoffed. " It's over between us." Stefan looked Katherine again. " I moved on."

" With Elena?" Katherine gave him a sly smirk. " The girl that looks exactly like me?" Katherine raised her hand and tried to caressed Stefan's cheek, but he pulled away from her. " You're so not over me, Stefan. You can't stop loving me."

Stefan gave her his cold stare. " I hate you."

Katherine laughed. " Because you loved me."

" I don't love you. You compelled me to love you. Emily told me. But you can't compel me anymore." Stefan said.

Katherine stop laughed and looked at Stefan. " I never knew that Emily knows that I compelled you. I admit that I compelled you. But not to love me." Katherine smiled. " I compelled you to not afraid at me as a vampire. You loved me because you really did."

Stefan rolled his eyes. " I don't believe you."

Katherine threw her hands in Stefan's neck. He don't have the chance to pulled away this time because Katherine hold him so tight. She's much older than he is. That means she stronger than him. Katherine buried her fingers in his hair. That makes Stefan shivered. Katherine moved her lips to his ear. " You love me." Katherine whispered in Stefan's ear. Katherine pulled herself and looked at Stefan in the eyes. She moved her lips to his lips now, and kissed him lightly. Then, she turned around. " I think I will stay for a while. I'll see you later, Stefan." Then, she vanished into thin air.

Stefan raised his hand and touched his lips. And then he rubbed his head. He knows now that she was right. He loved her. He sure that she was compelled him before. But not now. He knows that she's not compelling him this time. And he's falling for her again.

Stefan shook his head. " No! The one I love is Elena. Just Elena." Stefan shouted to himself, forced himself not to think about the other girl that always stayed in his heart all of this time.

* * *

Elena threw herself on to the couch at the boarding house. Damon did the same thing next to her. Elena turned to Damon. " Are you sure it's Katherine?" Elena asked him.

" Absolutely." Damon simply replied, without even looked at her.

He felt the kiss between him and Elena is like a dream. He understand it now. Because the one that kissed him isn't Elena. It's Katherine. Katherine pretended to be Elena. And he know what that means. Elena is in danger. He was surprised that he can feel like this. He think about this moment all the time. How he felt when Katherine's back. But the result is different than what he had expected. The one thing that on his mind is only to keep Elena saved. He's not even think about Katherine's return other than that.

" Do you think – John is already – you know." Elena asked Damon again. This time he looked at her.

" I don't know. But it's Katherine. You should probably prepared yourself."

Elena leaned down to the couch. " My parents dead. Then, I found out that I'm adopted. My birth mother is a vampire. And now my birth father is probably killed by a vampire. And I used to think my life is dull." Elena sighed.

Damon reached for Elena's hand and hold it. Elena looked at Damon. She knows that he tried to comfort her. That makes her surprised. Because Damon isn't a gentle kind.

Elena looked away from Damon. " I never liked him. Even when he was still my uncle. But thinking of him being dead. I –"

Damon squeezed Elena's hand. " I know. He was your uncle. And now you know that he's your birth father. You're allowed to worried about him, Elena. He's your family."

Elena looked Damon. " You still think that way after what he did? He tried to kill you." Elena asked.

Damon also looked at her. " He's your father." Damon simply said. Elena knows what that means. Damon willingly buried that away, for Elena. They just sat there quietly for a while, with their hand entwined.

" What's going on?" Stefan suddenly appeared in front of them. " Elena?" Elena raised her face and looked at Stefan. She smiled at him.

" Are the squirrels migrate? You've gone awfully long." Damon pulled his hand from Elena and sat up. He stood face to face with Stefan. " Our crazy ex is back."

" What?" Stefan put his surprised expression. Not because Katherine is back because he already know that. But because Damon and Elena knows about that too. And he knew Katherine. That means something had happened.

" I smell a lot of blood at Elena's house. And Uncle John is missing." Damon explained.

" And you think – Katherine killed him?" Stefan asked.

Damon took a glance at Elena. " I'm not sure. We haven't found his body. So lets not make presumption."

" You said you smell blood inside the house?" Stefan asked Damon. Damon nodded. " How she can get in to the house? She had to be invited in."

" She had. Jenna invited her in." Damon said.

" How do you know that?" Stefan asked. Both Stefan and Elena looked at Damon, waited on his answer.

Damon looked at Elena. " Doesn't matter. The important thing is Elena can't go back to the house now."

" Are you sure Elena is in danger that Katherine is back?" Stefan asked again.

" Trust me. I'm sure." Damon stared at Stefan. " What's wrong with you? This is Katherine we talked about here." Damon asked Stefan. Damon felt there something strange about Stefan.

" I know. I was just make sure." Stefan said.

" Don't have to be sure. We can't risk on Elena." Damon said.

" Of course." Stefan looked away from Damon. He was scared that Damon can see through him, and figure out his real reason.

Elena sat up and walked to Stefan. Stefan wrapped his arms in her shoulders as she leaned her head in his chest. Stefan looked at Damon. He wondered if he should tell them that he already met Katherine or not.

Stefan hasn't decided yet whether he had to tell them or not about Katherine, when Elena pulled away from him and locked her gaze at Damon. " How do you feel?" Elena asked Damon.

Damon stared at Elena. " What do you mean?"

" That Katherine's back." Elena said.

" I don't know." Damon answered.

" You will know now." Katherine suddenly appeared in front of them. They all just looked at her. Damon automatically moved in front of Elena, protected her from Katherine. Stefan just stood still. " Ouch, Damon. Long time no see and you protect other girl from me? I'm not going to eat her, like her father."

" What are you doing with John?" Elena tried to passed Damon, but Damon wouldn't let her. He kept stood in front of Elena, shielded her from Katherine.

Katherine laughed. " He's delicious." Elena gasped. Damon pulled Elena away into his shadow.

Damon smirked at Katherine. " It was really you. Couldn't stay away from me that long, huh? How long it has been? Just more than one century?"

Katherine smiled at him. " I miss my boys." Katherine smiles slowly disappeared from her face as she looked at Elena. " I don't likes any girl that came between me and my boys. I haven't decided yet what to do with you." Katherine locked her view on Elena.

Damon cleared his throat, makes Katherine turned back her attention to him. Damon cast a glance at Stefan. " Take Elena upstairs." Damon said to Stefan. But Stefan didn't move. He just looked at Katherine in silence. " Stefan!" Stefan blinked as Damon shouted at him.

" I'll take Elena." Stefan quickly grab Elena's waist and guided her upstairs, leaving Damon and Katherine.

" Are you scared that I will eat your little angel?" Katherine said to Damon as soon as Stefan and Elena went upstairs.

Damon let out a laughed. " That is what you do best, Katherine. Threaten people." Damon fixed his eyes on Katherine.

" You're not peole. Not anymore at least." Katherine said with a satisfied smile.

" Thanks to you." Damon said with a smirk. He already used to this kind Katherine. She's vain.

Katherine looked at Damon and smiled at him seductively. " Do you want me to help you turn your little girlfriend to become not people?"

Damon smile disappeared from his face. " Don't you dare put your hand on Elena." Damon said with serious tone. Katherine also saw that. She knows Damon. He likes to jokes around. He rarely become serious like this. That makes her more angry at Elena. Not to mention it she thinks about that kiss on the porch earlier. She is sure that Damon doesn't know that she is Katherine. But Damon still kissed her, because he thinks she is Elena.

Katherine put her sweetest smile in her face and walked up to Damon. Damon just stood still as she put her hand on his neck. " Don't be mad. I'm not serious about that. You do know she's my offspring."

Damon looked at Katherine. " I figured that out, considered how look alike you two are. But I don't really put it together what you are to each other."

Katherine ran her fingers on Damon's face. " You'll know one day." Katherine said. Then, she pressed her lips to Damon's. Damon also returned her kisses. They kissed for a while before Damon pulled himself. " What? You liked kissing me before."

" Liked. Past tense." Damon locked his dark eyes to Katherine's. " You think you just can kiss me like that after what happened?"

Katherine laughed. " You never cared about any of this before."

" A lot that had changed since the last time we met. You're gone for more than one hundred years, Katherine." Damon said, stated the obvious. " I thought you're stucked in that tomb. I tried to break you out all of this years." Damon paused for a moment. " Do you even cared about me? Do you even loved me?"

Katherine pulled her hands from Damon and smirked. " No." Katherine put her straight face. " You're just one of my toy. I had fun played you. I don't like having toys taken away by others. So I came back. Because you two are mine."

Damon laughed. " I don't belong to you. Never was." Damon looked at Katherine with a serious look again. " What do you want? Why are you coming back?"

Katherine smiled. " Are you really don't know why I returned?" Damon doesn't said a word. He just stood silently, waited on Katherine's answer. " I've told you. I miss my boys."

Damon took one step closer to Katherine and put his hands on Katherine's neck. He buried his hands on Katherine's hair. He moved his face closer to Katherine's. Katherine looked at him carefully, and kissed his lips lightly. Damon kissed her back, then he violently pulled her hair.

" Ouch." Katherine shouted and pinched her eyes on Damon.

" I just going to said this once. Stay away from Elena." Damon said, slowly word by word.

Katherine's lips curled into one smile. " I always thought Isobel was screwed with me when she said that you're falling for Elena. But maybe she said the truth."

Damon smirked at her. " I don't fall for anybody." Then, his face turned serious again. " She's a friend. A very important friend."

" Well, at least one of you think that way about her. I don't think Stefan think of her like that again. He's loyal to me, unlike you."

Damon laughed. " I'm pretty sure Stefan hated you right now. Well, can't really blamed him when you subjected him as a puppet. Not every one of us liked to be a puppet."

Now is Katherine's turn to laughed. " I take that he hasn't told you yet." Then, she grabbed Damon's hand from her neck and pushed him to the wall. Damon's body hit the coffee table, makes it shattered to pieces. " I'm older than you. That means I'm stronger than you." Katherine said as she walked closer to Damon with her vampire's face on.

to be continued...

* * *

Hope you can enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : I don't own Vampire Diaries

* * *

Meanwhile, Stefan takes Elena up to his room. " Stay here and lock the door." Stefan is ready to walk out from the room again.

" Where are you going?" Elena said before Stefan walked out from the room.

Stefan turned to Elena. " We can't let Damon stay with Katherine. We don't know what he would do. Katherine is his weak side."

" It's Damon. I know he can be vain sometimes, but he knows what he should do. I'm sure he will do the right thing." Elena said.

Stefan stared at Elena. He always knew there's something between his brother and Elena. But he never can figure it out what it is. He knew that Elena loves him. But he can feel that Elena also have some feeling toward Damon. He just not sure what kind of feeling she has toward Damon.

" You have that kind of faith to Damon?" Stefan asked.

Elena looked at Stefan. " He's not the same Damon when he came to Mystic Falls. He changed a lot. I think you can see that."

" I know he changed a lot, but this is Katherine. She's the girl that makes him what he is now." Stefan said. Stefan put his hands on Elena's shoulder. " He will do anything for her. He has done it before. He will do it again."

Elena raised her hands and stroked Stefan's cheek. " How about you?"

" What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

" She created Damon. But she also created you. You loved her before. And now you saw her again. That must be not easy for you too." Elena said.

Stefan pulled Elena into his embrace and hugged her tightly. "You're the one I love, Elena."

Elena pulled away from Stefan, and looked him in the eyes. " I know. I didn't mean it like that." Elena buried her fingers in Stefan's hair. " I just meant that is not easy to saw her again after all this time. You're allowed to feel something when you saw her again. She used to be very important to you."

Stefan pulled her in again and hugged her more tightly. He caressed her hair as he hugged her. " Nobody is more important for me than you."

Elena snuggled closer in Stefan's chest. " It will start all over again, right?" Elena said as she remembered how they spent this year fighting vampire over vampire.

" Everything will be okay. I promise." Stefan said. Stefan pulled away and moved his face closer to Elena's. He kissed her lips softly.

That's when they heard thump sounds from downstairs. Elena quickly pulled away from Stefan, and ready to run out from the room. But Stefan doesn't let her.

" Stay here. I will go and see what happened downstairs." Stefan looked at Elena. " No matter what happened, don't come out from the room."

Elena nodded. " Be careful."

Stefan got out from the room and stomped his way downstairs. He saw Damon lie down on the floor with hurt expression. The coffee table is shattered. He can guess what had happened there. Katherine turned her head and looked at him.

" Come here and join the party." Katherine said to Stefan with a smile plastered in her face.

Damon stand up and smirked at Katherine. " My brother is boring. He doesn't do parties." Then, Damon quickly flew to Katherine and pushed her to the wall. Katherine's body hit the wall, and fall down to the floor.

Stefan quickly ran to them. He stands between Damon and Katherine. " Stop it!" He said to Damon. Then, he looked Katherine. " Both of you."

Katherine stood up. " I likes it when you over power us."

Damon walked over to Stefan. " She can't be civil. She's crazy." Damon said.

Katherine smirked. " You liked my craziness before."

" It's been over a century. I'm a guy. You can't expect me to keep likes a crazy bitch all the time." Damon said to Katherine.

Stefan rolled his eyes to Damon. " Damon, do you mind?" Damon shrugged, and motion his hands to let Stefan take over the situation. Stefan looked at Katherine. " Katherine, let us be straight here. What do you want? Why are you comings back here?"

Katherine put her sweetest smile. " Of course I have my reasons. But seeing how you two really want to know, I will tell you one of my reason. I miss my old life here with the two of you. I want to move back in."

Damon laughed. " That's never going to happen. No way!" Stefan just silent.

Katherine still in her sweetest simple. " Well, luckily I have all the time in the world. I'm going to wait patiently. Sooner or later, you will change your mind."

" No matter how long that is never going to happen." Damon assured Katherine.

" We'll see about that." Katherine said with confident. " Well, it's been fun to catch up with you guys. But I have other things to do. So, I'll see you guys again later." Katherine just about to turn around when Damon opened his mouth again.

" What about John? What are you doings to him?" Damon think about Elena. How devastated Elena will be if something really happened to John. " Is he – "

" He's still alive, if that's what you meant." Katherine told him. " I'm not going to kill my leverage yet. It depends on how you two will behave." Katherine looked at both of them. " I enjoyed kissing you both." Then, she looked at Damon. " But I don't enjoy being threw to the wall. So you need to behave yourself more, Damon." Then, Katherine vanished into thin air.

Damon quickly looked at Stefan who doesn't say a word since Katherine said that she wanted to move back in. " What does she mean by kissing us both?" Damon rolled his eyes on Stefan. " Did you kiss her?"

" No!" Stefan shouted, defensive. " I don't – she kissed me."

" Are you seriously going to use technicality as your reason?" Damon stared at Stefan.

" Damon, I –" Stefan tried to explain.

Damon raised his hand to Stefan. " Save it. Just don't let Elena find out about this."

" Find out about what?" Elena suddenly appeared from the stairs and walked to them. " Is Katherine already leaves?" Damon nodded. " Find out about what?" Elena asked again. She looked both Damon and Stefan.

" It's – " Stefan opened his mouth.

" That Katherine just kicked my ass." Damon quickly said. He secretly rolled his eyes to Stefan. " If you said that to other people, I will deny it."

Elena scoffed. But then, she looked at Damon with soft expression. " Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Damon can see the worried in Elena's eyes. He smiled sincerely. " I'll survive."

" What about Katherine? What happened?" Elena asked.

" Stefan will fill you in." Damon said. Damon looked at Elena. " But the important part is you're going to stay here from now on."

Damon and Stefan doesn't need to discussed that part. " Both of us will take turns to keep you save." Stefan also said.

" Starting with you." Damon said.

Stefan looked at Damon. " Where are you going?"

" I will fill Alaric in. And make sure Jeremy and Jenna are saved." Damon turned around and walked out toward the front door. But before he reached out the door, he turned around and looked at Elena. " John is alive."

Elena looked at Damon. " Katherine hasn't killed him yet?"

" I promised, we will get him back." Damon looked at Elena with a soft look. Elena nodded. Stefan just stood still, watched the two of them. Damon gave Elena his assuring smile before he vanished.

" I never seen Damon so gentle before. Only with you." Stefan said to Elena.

Elane turned to Stefan. " Can't you stop with your jealousy act? We have a bigger problem here now besides you, me and Damon drama. Don't you think?"

" I didn't mean it like that. This is not about my jealousy." Stefan quickly said. Elena looked at him. " When the first time my brother come back to Mystic Falls, I used to think that he lost his humanity. There's nothing human in him. Until you befriend him. He really care about you. He thinks of you very important. You're the one that keeps him human. The two of you have something that I can't explain. The thing that only belong to the two of you." Stefan looked at Elena. " And I know that you're felt something for him."

Elena just looked at Stefan in silence for a while. " I will not lie to you. I admit that I have feelings for Damon. And I don't know what kind of feeling is that. You're very important to me, Stefan. But Damon too. I'm not sure what kind of feeling that I have to Damon now, but I know that I love you."

" I know." Stefan said. Elena leaned her body to Stefan as he wrapped his arms around her.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : I don't own Vampire Diaries

* * *

As soon as Damon walked into the hospital, he walked straightly to Jeremy's room. Jeremy is asleep when Damon walked into the room. Jenna quickly stand up when she spotted him. " Damon! Where's Elena? She's not answering her phone."

" Nice to see you, Damon." Damon smirked at her.

" I can't deal with your joke right now. I'm serious. What happened?" Jenna ignored Damon.

Damon quickly walked over to Jenna, and stared in the eyes. " You're going to want to sleep right now." Jenna nodded obediently. Then, she sat again and fastly asleep.

" Jenna!" Alaric ran to Jenna. Alaric looked at Damon. " What are doing to her?"

" Turn her into sleeping beauty." Damon smirked at him. Alaric stand up and rolled his eyes on Damon. " Elena will kill me if Jenna find out about any of this. And I don't like being dead."

Alaric think about it for a while. He thinks Damon is right. It's better if Jenna don't know about any of this. Alaric looked at Damon. " So, what happened? Katherine's really back?"

" Oh yeah. Definitely back." Damon said. Damon stared at Alaric. " They can't go back home. It's not save. Katherine's been invited in."

" How can Katherine's been invited in?" Alaric asked.

" There is one thing you should now." Damon looked straight at Alaric's eyes. " Katherine looks exactly like Elena. They can mistaken for twin."

Alaric rubbed his head. " This is getting complicated."

" As usual." Damon said. " Katherine is really dangerous. She's older than me and Stefan. That means she's stronger than us. If she really wanted something, we have no chance stand up against her."

Alaric rolled his eyes. " I never heard you so pessimistic before. I don't think you're capable being pessimistic."

Damon laughed bitterly. " It's hard to be not pessimistic when you're up against Katherine."

" So, do you have a plan?" Alaric asked.

" Plan A. For now just keep everyone save. If somebody die, we will have to think about plan B." Damon answered with a smirk. Damon looked at Alaric. " I can't stay for long. I can't leave Elena for too long. I'm afraid that something will happen when I'm not around."

Alaric opened his mouth again before Damon stepped out from the room. " If the situation really ended between us and Katherine. Are you going to killed her?" Alaric asked again.

Damon just stared at Alaric in silence for a while. " I don't really think about that yet. I won't lie to you. I don't know what I will do in that situation. The important thing for me right now is to keep Elena save, and her family. You will take Jenna and Jeremy to your house."

" What?" Alaric looked at at Damon with a surprise look. " What excuse I have say to make Jenna come home with me? We're just started dating."

" This is not the time for you to be embarrassed. We're in life or death situation here. I'm sure you can find some excuse. Say you lonely or something." Damon said, smirked at him then vanished into thin air.

" You gotta be kidding me." Alaric looked at the room with no Damon presence anymore. He looked at Jenna who still asleep. He rubbed his head. " This is just great."

* * *

Elena stood on the balcony at Stefan's bedroom, watching at the moon. " What are you doing?" Stefan suddenly appeared from behind her.

Elena turned her head and looked at Stefan. " I'm just looking at the moon."

Stefan quickly pulled Elena's hand back into the room. " Don't stand in the outside. That is very dangerous."

Elena smiled a little. " You're too anxious, Stefan. Katherine's not going to attack me on the balcony."

" We will never know what she will do. So we better be careful." Stefan said. Elena nodded. Stefan held a towel to Elena. " You should take a bath. I will guard in the front door." Stefan said, with a teasing smile to Elena. Elena took the towel from Stefan's hand, leaned to him and kissed his lips lightly. Then, Elena went into the bathroom.

When Elena in a bathroom, Stefan using his time to clean the room. As he cleared the mess in his desk, he found a picture of Katherine, which he is always kept over the years. He sat on a chair and watched her picture in his hand. Since Emily Bennett told him that Katherine compelled him, he felt hatred toward Katherine. But even if he felt so, still, he never throw away her picture. Now he knew what the reason he never do that. Because he really did loved Katherine, not because she was compelled him.

When he heard the bathroom door open, Stefan immediately slipped Katherine's picture in one book. He got to his feet, waiting for Elena came out of the bathroom. But when Elena stepped out of the shower, Stefan smells blood. Stefan's eyes turned dark with the smell of blood.

Elena was surprised to see Stefan like that when she was just out of the bathroom. " Blood." Stefan said.

Elena immediately looked at her hand, which had cut to feed Damon earlier. The wound began to bled again because she took the band-aid off while showering. Elena immediately pressing the wound with a towel. But she knew that it was too late, when Stefan's face began to change.

" Stefan." Elena stepped back. Her back had reached the wall behind her. Stefan tried to control himself. Elena could see how hard Stefan fought with himself to not hurting Elena.

" What are you doing? Vampire mode on?" Damon suddenly appeared from the door and looked at Stefan.

" Take Elena out of here." Stefan said Damon. Damon pulled Elena's hand took her out of Stefan's room, without saying anything more.

Elena sat on the couch in the living room when Damon took out a medicine box to treat Elena's wound. Elena put her hand on Damon's thigh, while Damon clean Elena's wound with a tissue.

" How long do you need to be able to resist the temptation of human blood?" Elena asked Damon.

Damon scoffed. " We won't be able to do so. As a vampire, our instinct is not to feel. Smelling blood, making the mind becomes cloudy. Can't think of anything else except enjoy the blood. It's like an addiction for human."

Elena looked at Damon who is still trying to wipe Elena's blood. " You can."

" Not really." Damon lifted his head and looked at Elena. " Just your blood. I still can't resist another human's blood." Elena's face looked confused. " I don't know why I can resist the temptation to eat you." Damon smirked at her. Damon raised Elena's hands that is still bleeding and bring it close to his nose. " I can smell it just fine." Damon looked at Elena with his dark eyes. " The one thing in my mind is don't let myself to hurt you."

When they hear Stefan's footsteps down the stairs, they both immediately got to their feets. Elena is ready to step closer to Stefan, when Damon held her hand. " What?" Elena said to Damon.

Damon looked at Stefan. " Don't step any closer!"

Stefan had stopped walking and looked at Damon. " I didn't mean to hurt Elena."

Elena tried to let go her hand from Damon's grab. But when a vampire hold tightly your hand, not so easy to let go.

" Don't go near Elena until your mind is clear. I haven't bandaged her wound. It's too dangerous for you close to Elena at the moment." Damon stared at Stefan. " I'm sure you're more concerned with Elena's safety, right?"

Stefan was silent for a moments. " You're right. Elena's safety is the most important." Stefan cast a glance at Elena before he turned around.

" Stefan." Elena said.

Stefan turned again and looked at Elena. " It's okay, Elena. I'm fine. Just stay here with Damon. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Stefan turned again and walked up the stairs.

Elena sighed and looked at Damon. " Do you have to do that? You do know Stefan will never hurt me." She keeps looking at Damon, demand an answer from him.

Damon also looked at Elena. " You have to stop looking through my soul. I don't have one." Damon was back sitting on the couch.

Elena stepped up to Damon. " Tell me, what was the actual reason you do that?"

Damon looked at Elena. Seeing Elena's eyes, he knows that he can't lie to Elena. " We can't deal with his problem right now. Smelling your blood will only make his problem bigger. We need his best condition to cope with Katherine's problems. We can't have him disctracted with other things. It is too dangereous for everyone."

Elena smiled at him. " You do have a soul." Damon just shrugged. " You have to stop pretending to be harsh, Damon. You should tell the truth sometimes."

" Whatever." Damon pulled Elena's hand back to his side, and continue cleaning the wound. Elena just smiled.

" How are Jenna and Jeremy?" Elena asked.

" Alaric will take them home to his house. They'll be safe there." Damon looked at Elena. " He will not invite Katherine or you into his house. It more save that way." Elena knew it was because the similarity between her and Katherine. " Meanwhile you stay here quietly, until we really know what is Katherine's wanted."

Elena looked at Damon. " How about you?" Damon also looked at Elena. " Katherine is back. You've waited for her more than a hundred years. Finally she came back. There's no way you're don't feel anything." Damon sat silent, didn't make comment on what she said. She knew that Damon didn't want to answer her. Elena leaned back in the couch. " This is a very long day."

Damon let go off Elena's hand and leaned next to Elena. " We will have many long days to come."

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Damon and Elena immediately looked at each other. " Who will come here at the moment?" Elena said.

" Stay here." Damon got up and walked toward the door. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Bonnie in front of the door. " Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

Bonnie just stared at him. " I met Katherine."

" What? How can you meet Katherine?" Damon asked.

" I went to see Elena in her home, but instead I met up with her evil twin. She doesn't look civil."

" Because she is not." Damon said. " What happened?"

" What do you think had happened? She tried to kill me. I managed to sent her away." Bonnie said.

" Not for long."

" She must be looking for Elena, right?" Bonnie looked at Damon. " I can't find Elena. Is she here?"

" Bonnie?" Elena walked out toward Bonnie.

" What words 'stay here' that you don't understand? I tried to keep you alive here. A little help will be nice." Damon said to Elena.

Elena ignores Damon and put her attention to Bonnie. " Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

Bonnie was about to answer her question when she saw Elena's still bleeding hand. " Elena!" Bonnie ran past Damon and approached Elena. She took out her handkerchief and bandaged Elena's wound. " Are you crazy? We're in vampire presence here." Bonnie shouted as she pointed to Damon.

" He won't eat me. don't worry." Elena said.

" Yes. She doesn't look delicious to eat." Damon smirked at them. " Could we don't stand in front of the door like this? Katherine could fly in anytime to kill us all." Damon shut the door while Elena took Bonnie into the house.

Damon followed Elena and Bonnie who was sitting in the living room. " Do you have to keep stay with us here? Can we get a little privacy?" Bonnie said.

Damon sighed. " You women are very troublesome." Damon got up. " I'll check up on Stefan. Do me a favor. Don't get out of the house." Damon said before stepping up on the stairs.

Once convinced that Damon had left them on their own, Bonnie looked at Elena. " You look too comfortable around Damon now. He's a vampire. He killed a lot of people before. He's not as good as you think he is. I'm really worried about you now, Elena. You should be more aware."

" He's not the same like he was before, Bonnie. He changed. I'm one hundred percent sure that he won't hurt me." Elena said.

" Katherine is back." Bonnie looked at Elena. " I realize that Damon has changed a lot since he first came here. But that doesn't mean he's changed good. Katherine is the only reason why he keeps living this past hundred years. Now she's back. Are you sure he's not going to change his mind to be like before if Katherine told him to?"

Elena locked her gaze at the floor. " He still hasn't said anything about Katherine's return. I know he didn't just going to forget her. But one thing I'm sure." Elena looked at Bonnie. " He's not going to hurt me. So don't worry."

Bonnie shook her head. " How could I'm not worry when you have blind faith in Damon? I'm not even sure whether we can trust him."

" We can't have trust issue right now, Bonnie. We can only trust each other. We're a team." Elena said.

Bonnie sighed and nodded. " Fine. I won't talk about this now." Bonnie took out the ring from his pocket and gave it to Elena. " I found this in your house. Seems like uncle John's."

Elena took the ring from Bonnie and look at it. " Katherine have him. We don't know how he is now."

" More and more people we should worry about now. And this is just the beginning of Katherine's return." Bonnie looked at Elena. " I think you haven't heard it. Caroline had an accident." Bonnie said.

" What? How is she now? What happened?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shrugged. " I don't know exactly how she is. Matt called me. He and Tyler also Caroline drove together when accident happened. Looks like Matt and Tyler's okay. But Caroline is still in treatment." Bonnie looked at Elena. " I went to your house to see Caroline. But Katherine is the one who greeted me."

Elena looked toward the stairs. " Let's see Caroline."

Bonnie looked Elena with a puzzled look. " Damon and Stefan won't let you out of this house. And it was too dangerous for you to get out without protection."Bonnie said.

Elena looked at the ring in her hand again, then slip the ring to her finger. " I've got protection now. We just went to see Caroline for a bit. Nothing will happen. We'll be back soon before they realize we're missing." Elena pulled Bonnie's hand and left the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : I don't own Vampire Diaries

* * *

Meanwhile, Damon walked into Stefan's room. He saw Stefan is sweating because he is working out. Damon walked toward him. " Can you explain to me how work out can help you to resist the temptations of human blood?"

Stefan stood up straight and look at Damon. " It helped me to stay calm and take my mind off other things." Stefan said.

" Well, you should continue to do that so your body can be six pack." Damon said to Stefan, smirking.

Stefan looked at Damon. " You should try it sometimes."

" Why? I'm perfect." Damon said as he lifted up his shirt. He smirked at Stefan.

Stefan scoffed. He looked at Damon with a serious expression. " I think you shouldn't leave Elena alone."

Damon put down his shirt again. " Bonnie's here. That witch is more capable of protected Elena than you are." Damon stared at Stefan. " What the hell, Stefan? I thought you already had that under control." Damon's face turned serious.

" I thought so too. But when I smelled Elena's blood, I forget all about it. I just want to taste the blood." Stefan said, truthfully. Stefan looked at Damon. " I saw you. You have no problem handling the smell of Elena's blood. How you did that?"

Damon shrugged. " Because I am a super vampire." Damon smirked. Stefan rolled his eyes on Damon. Damon's face turned serious again. Damon looked at Stefan. " Lets talk about what happened earlier with Katherine. Did you really kissed her? How can you kiss her? When did you kiss her?" Damon asked all about it.

Stefan sighed. He knows that he can't hide it any longer. " I met her before I came back from hunting." Stefan said. " She came to me." Stefan added again.

" You met her before? Do you have plans to tell us about it?" Damon rolled his eyes on Stefan. " Why are you hiding it from us?"

Stefan rubbed his head. Damon stared at him, demand an answer. " She said something."

" What kind of something?" Damon forced Stefan to explain further.

Stefan stood in front of Damon, face to face with him. " She said that she never compelled me to fall in love with her. She just compelled me so I'm not afraid of her because she is a vampire. She told me that I did truly loved her. She never compelled me."

Unconsciously Damon looked toward Stefan's desk and remembered Katherine's picture that usually is there. " You do loved her." Damon looked at Stefan. " You never get rid of her picture. You said you are done with her. But still, you never get rid of her picture. You had that all this time. Not Elena's picture, but Katherine's."

Stefan sighed again. " I might be still have feelings for her." Stefan quietly said.

Damon's face looked confused. He rubbed his head. " I seriously don't know how to react on that information. You really throw me off this time. Well done, Stefan. You're not as boring as you used to." Damon said with sarcastic tone. Damon looked at Stefan. " After all of this time, we still ended up with you, me and Katherine. Well, at least we have something new now. Now we can throw Elena in the middle of that. How fun is that."

Stefan rolled his eyes on Damon. " I don't think this is the time for any of your jokes, Damon. We have to figure out how to deal with this."

Damon looked at Stefan. " The one thing you need to figure out is how to restrain yourself from human blood. We don't need that kind of distraction right now." Damon said with a firm tone. Stefan knew Damon was right, so he nodded. " Lets be straight here. We both still loved Katherine. But she will try to kill Elena. You know that right?"

Stefan nodded again. " I won't let her hurt Elena." Stefan looked at Damon. " But I won't let you hurt Katherine either."

Damon scoffed. " It's nice to hear your honesty, Stefan. I also don't want to hurt her. But you must consider that there is a chance we have to choose between Elena and Katherine. Who would you choose?"

Stefan stared at Damon. " How about you, Damon? You have already picked your choice?"

" That's a confidential information. It's strictly need to know. You don't." Damon smirked at him. " You should think about that carefully. I will check up on the girls. They sounded awfully quiet." Then, Damon stepped out the room.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie stepped into the hospital, and headed straight to the room where Caroline is. They've asked the nurse for direction. They immediately spotted Matt and Tyler that sat on the chair in front of a room.

" Matt. Tyler." Elena and Bonnie walked toward them. Matt and Tyler turned to look at them. Then they both stood up.

" We came to check on Caroline. How is she?" Bonnie said to Matt, and Tyler.

" She still in coma." Matt replied. Tyler just sighed. Matt and Tyler looked at Elena with a strange outlook. But Elena and Bonnie doesn't really noticed that.

" What happened?" Bonnie asked again.

" It's all my fault." Tyler said.

" Don't say that. You have a headache." Matt said to Tyler.

Elena immediately turned to Tyler. " You have a headache?" Elena asked with a surprised expression. She recalled the situation with Stefan when John turned on the device.

Tyler nodded. " I don't know what happened. Suddenly I experienced an acute headache."

Elena watched Tyler. Elena pretty sure that Tyler is not a vampire. But the device is not supposed to affect an ordinary human. It makes Elena confused.

" Why did you come back here? You've just left here a few seconds ago." Matt asked Elena.

Elena put her attention back to Matt. " What?" Bonnie is also looking at Matt.

" Yeah. You've just from here right?" Matt said.

" Shit." Bonnie swore.

Elena can figured out what had happened. Katherine. " Did she – did I come into Caroline's room?"

Matt looked at Elena with a puzzled expression. " Why are you asking about yourself?"

" Please just answer." Elena said.

Matt nodded slowly. " You come to see Caroline."

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other. " Is she - Elena, spent much time in Caroline's room?" Bonnie asked too.

" A while. What is going on?" Matt asked.

" Is Caroline still wearing the bracelet?" Elena asked Matt. Matt just looked at Elena. Asking with his eyes. " I gave a bracelet to Caroline before. That bracelet is very important."

" Oh." Matt took something from his pocket. " You mean this bracelet?" Matt gave a bracelet to Elena.

" Why it is in your hand?" Elena asked.

" The nurse must take it off when giving help to Caroline." Matt explains.

Elena looked at Bonnie. " This is bad."

Elena ran into Caroline's room. Bonnie was right behind her. Caroline's room empty with no signs of her presence. " She's gone."

Matt ran over to Elena and Bonnie. So is Tyler " How is it possible? She's in coma."

" Not anymore." Bonnie said.

" We should split up to search for Caroline." Elena said.

" How can she went anywhere. She's hurt." Matt said.

" I don't think that's going to be an important factor now." Bonnie said.

" What really happened?" Tyler looked Elena and Bonnie.

" We don't have the time to explain now. We must quickly find her." Elena said. Elena looked at Bonnie. " Lets split up."

Bonnie nodded. " Be careful." Bonnie said before she ran to the right side.

Elena ran to the opposite side. She ran through the hospital corridor. She opened the door one by one, looking for Caroline. She saw the balcony in the end of the corridor, she walked toward there. She just opened the door toward the balcony when she saw a glance of Caroline's blond hair. She jump through the wall and ran to the woods. " Caroline!" But Caroline didn't turn around. Elena then started to follow her, walked into the woods.

* * *

When Damon came back down in the living room, he didn't find Elena and Bonnie. Damon entered every room in the house to look for them. Damon raced back to Stefan's room. " Elena's gone. They're both gone. These girls are so damn troublesome."

Stefan jumped down and looked at Damon. " What? Where are they?" Stefan asked.

Damon took out his cellphone and start pressing numbers. " I have no idea. She's not picking her phone. So is Bonnie."

Stefan followed Damon and dialed Elena's numbers as well. Still no answer from Elena.

Damon looked at Stefan. " We should split up. We have to find her." Damon opened the door to the balcony and jumped from the balcony. Damon uses his super speed power to run around all the places that still open in the Mystic Falls at this hour. But he still didn't find Elena. When he circled at the center of the town, Damon spotted Elizabeth Forbes who just about to step into the sheriff's office.

Damon immediately called her. " Liz."

Liz turned to Damon. " Damon, hi." She looked at her watch. " What are doing this late?"

Damon showed his gorgeous smile. " I could ask the same thing to you."

Liz smiled a little. " I'm just going to take some things and get back to the hospital."

Damon rolled his eyes. " Hospital?"

" Yeah, Caroline, Matt and Tyler had an accident. Matt and Tyler are okay. But my daughter is still in treatment." Liz explained.

" Caroline had an accident?" Now Damon can guess where Elena is now. " What happened?" Damon asked.

" I don't really know. Tyler had some headache, that's why their car slipped." Liz tried to explain.

Damon stared at Liz. " Tyler had a headache?" Liz nodded. " Then he passed out?"

Liz nodded again. " How do you know?"

Damon gave her a little smile. " Lucky guess." The latest information fill Damon's head, except the information about Elena's whereabout. " Well, I hope things get better soon for Caroline."

" Thanks, Damon. I'll see you around?"

" You bet." Damon smiled again. Liz turned around and walked into the sheriff office, as Damon quickly ran to the hospital. After asking one of the nurses, Damon went straight to Caroline's room. Matt and Tyler stood in front of her room.

Matt immediately spotted him. " What are you doing here?" Matt asked with a rude tone. " She's my girlfriend now."

Damon walked to Matt. The presence of Tyler who stand next to Matt, disturb Damon's concentration. He kept looking at Tyler, try to figure out who he is. Or what he is. But then, he remembered Elena. Damon put his attention back to Matt. " I'm not here for Caroline. I'm looking for Elena. I know she's here."

" What do you want with her? Why are you following her all the time?" Matt stared at Damon.

" Don't say that she didn't tell you about us. We're threesome. Elena and us, the Salvatores." Damon smirked at him. " I have no time playing games with you right now. I have to find Elena."

Matt sighed. The last person that he wants to tell regarding this incident is Damon Salvatore. He hate this guy. But he knows he has no other choice. " Caroline's missing. Elena is looking for her."

Damon rubbed his head. " She went in which direction?" Damon asked.

Matt reluctantly pointed the right direction where he saw Elena went to. Damon immediately left them and ran toward that direction.

* * *

Elena tried to trace Caroline's step in the woods. But with the moonlight wasn't bright enough to shining the patch of road in the woods, Elena having trouble walking straight, not to mention looking for Caroline. Because it is too dark, Elena couldn't see her surrounding. When she heard the sound of dry leaves, Elena immediately in alert. " Caroline?" She was just relying on a little moonlight that shining only a few spots. But even so she still could see a figure approaching.

" Sorry to disappoint you. It is just me." Katherine came out from behind a tree, taking off the blond wig she was wearing.

" Katherine." Elena immediately stepped back, away from her.

" Finally we can spend the time alone. Just you and me. Without the Salvatores." Katherine smirked at her.

" Where is Caroline? What are you doing to her?" Elena asked Katherine. Elena try to not feel afraid. But in front of her right now is a very evil vampire. Even her body starts to shivered.

Katherine took a step toward Elena. " Your father feel lonely. I just do him a favor and get some friend to keep him company." Katherine looked at Elena. " Don't worry. They are fine." Katherine smirked at her. " Well, she's more than fine. I gave her my blood. So she's okay. But whether she's going to be okay later, it depends on you. I can just snap her neck anytime, and make her to be one of my minions."

Elena gathered all her courage and stepped forward toward Katherine. " What do you want?" Elena knew she had plans for her. That's why, she deliberately leading Elena to come here alone.

Katherine laughed and stepped more closer to Elena. Now they stand face to face. " You're scared of me. But you still pretending that you don't. You just like her." Katherine said.

Elena rolled her eyes and looked at Katherine with a puzzled look. " Like who?" Elena asked.

Katherine stared at Elena. " My sister."

" Your sister?" Elena asked.

" Yes. My twin sister. Your great-great-grandmother. It makes me be your great-great aunt. You should bow before me." Katherine said with a smirk.

" So we are related?" Elena asked. Actually she wants to know about herself. Where she came from. What kind of family she had.

" Not for long." Katherine said. Katherine looked at Elena. " We can't be related when you're dead." Katherine stared at Elena. " I hate my sister. I want all of her descendants to be dead. Starts with you."

Elena not move or react with Katherine's words. " If I let you kill me, will you let go of John and Caroline?" Elena asked.

Katherine laughed. " You're just like a rabbit to me, Elena. I can easily kill you. You have nothing to negotiate with me." Katherine paused a second. " But fine. I can do charity sometime. I will let go of them if you're dead."

Elena stared at Katherine. " And you can't hurt anyone here. You must leave Mystic Falls."

Katherine shrugged. " Done. I don't plan of staying here that long anyway. It's not that fun here anymore like it used to be." Katherine looked at Elena. " So you have any other wish before I kill you?"

Elena closed her eyes. She prepared herself to be attack by Katherine. She hides the hand that wore the ring in her jacket pocket. Don't let Katherine saw it.

Katherine laughed when she saw Elena closed her eyes. " The Salvatore boys will be very upset. But it is okay. I will help them pass through this grief. I have an unlimited time."

Elena closed her eyes, but she could feel Katherine's hand around her neck, choking her. Katherine was just about to use her strength to break Elena's neck, when suddenly someone throw her across the woods. Her body hit the tree trunk behind her.

Elena opened her eyes to see what happens. She hasn't had time to see when someone pulled her. One figure stood in front of her, protect her from Katherine.

" Damon." Elena looked at Damon's back that is shielding her.

Damon turned his head and looked at Elena. " Are you out of your freaking mind?" Damon shouted. Elena couldn't even say anything. She never saw Damon angry like this before. His eyes darkened with anger. Damon looked back at Katherine who is standing again.

" I already told you, I don't like being thrown. You should find another way." Katherine said. Katherine looked at Damon who stood in front of Elena, protected Elena. " The dark prince had come to save the princess."

Damon looked at Katherine with his angry expression. " I told you. Stay away from Elena!" Damon shouted.

" She came to me. She begged me to kill her. It wasn't me who forced her to." Katherine said with her fake pleading face.

Damon stared at Katherine. " When I'm still here, I won't let you hurt Elena." Damon said it firmly, without the usual smirk on his face.

Katherine also could see Damon's anger as well. That make her mad. Damon angry because he is worry about Elena. Katherine knows that. She smiled at Damon. " This is not fun anymore. We'll continue this another day." Katherine said, then she vanished into thin air.

Damon turned to Elena, who just stood quietly. " I told you don't get out from the house and you walked into the woods by yourself, without protection. I just need a little help here. For you to stay in the house. Is that too much to asked?" Damon still shouted.

Elena immediately showed the ring in her hand, before Damon get more angry. " I have protection." Damon looked at the ring. " This is John's. Bonnie found it. I'm not on suicide mission." Elena explained. She also knows that Damon is worry about her. That's why he is angry.

Damon looked at Elena and sighed. " Do me a favor. Make this the last time. Don't leave without telling me before." Damon said with more soft tone. Elena nodded. " Lets go home."

Damon walked behind Elena. The night darkened, so Elena didn't see a tree trunk in front of her. She stumble upon it. She almost fell down if Damon doesn't catch her. Damon's arms hold Elena's waist. " I think you need more than a ring to keep you alive." Damon smirked at her. Elena blushed. Damon let go of his arms at Elena's waist and grab her hand. He hold her hand and guide her through the woods.

* * *

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : I don't own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Elena and Damon walked side by side out of the woods. Damon still hold Elena's hand. They walked for a while before Elena stopped walking and looked at Damon. " Katherine has both of them. What we're going to do?" Elena asked.

Damon looked at Elena. " What I'm going to do. You? You will stay quietly at home." Damon said to Elena.

Elena sighed. " Fine. I'm sorry, Damon. Okay?" Damon just stayed silent, not saying anything. Elena stared at Damon. " Can you hear me, Damon? I'm apologizing to you." Damon smirked at Elena. " I know that's what you waiting for, right? For me to apologize to you. I promise I will not go anywhere before telling you anymore."

Damon laughed. " Sometimes it profitable also when you can see through me. I don't have to say too much to you."

" Like you mind saying too much." Elena said, pouted.

Damon smirked at her, then he slumped his arm around Elena's shoulder. " You cute when you're pout." Elena let go of herself from the Damon's hand and walked in front of Damon. Damon quickly catch up with Elena. " Serious mode here." Damon looked at Elena with a serious look. " That Tyler Lockwood. How well do you know him?"

Elena stopped walking and looked at Damon. " You already know the cause of that accident, isn't it? That Tyler had a headache like you and Stefan. I'm pretty sure he's not a vampire, Damon."

Damon started to walk again. Elena runs followed. " I'm very sure he's not a vampire. I can hear his heart beating. I'm just not sure what he is yet." Damon said.

Elena pulled Damon's hand to make him stop walking. " What did you mean by that? I've known him my whole life. Probably not too good, but still. When I was dating Matt – "

" Still can't wrap the idea why you liked guys like that. He and Stefan are like twins. Their boring level is the same." Damon interupted.

Elena ignored Damon's comment. " Tyler is Matt's best friend. We used to spent time together. I'm sure he's human."

" Look like one. Act like one. Live like one. Doesn't mean that he's human." Damon started to walk again.

Elena followed Damon. " You serious about this. You don't think he's human."

Damon turned to Elena. " I saw his father, Mayor Lockwood, in the same room when John took me hostage. The device also has a similar effect on him. I don't know what they are yet. But they're definitely not ordinary human. Or not human at all." Damon said.

Elena rubbing her head and walk again. " This is crazy. This town is getting crazier."

Damon smirked. " You think?" Damon commented.

Elena just want to turn back to Caroline's room, when she saw Matt, Tyler and Bonnie stood in front of the room. Elena turned to Damon again. " What?" Damon asked.

" What are we going to tell them? That Katherine has Caroline." Elena asked Damon.

Damon was silent for a while. " I have an idea. You just follow my lead." Damon said. " Act clueless." Damon added.

" What?" Elena still don't have the time to absorb the Damon's words when Damon was walking toward them. Elena had to follow him.

" Hi guys. We're back." Damon said to them.

They immediately looked at Damon and Elena. " Where's Caroline? You don't find her?"

" I –" Elena didn't know what to say.

Damon took a glance at Elena. " We've been looking for her everywhere. But there's no sign of her."

Matt looked at Elena. " Yeah. We don't find her." Elena added.

" What are we going to do now?" Matt asked.

" First, you're all kids. Lets the adult handle this kind of thing." Damon said as he pointed himself.

" What are you all doing here?" Liz Forbes stepped up to their crowd. She looked at Tyler. " Tyler, you came back here? You should accompany your mother at home. With what happened with your father, she must be devastated."

" She's asleep. Finally. I already gave her sleeping pills. I just want to stay here with Caroline. All of this this happened because of me." Tyler said.

" I told you. This is not your fault. This was an accident." Liz patted Tyler's shoulder then she turned to Damon. " And Damon? You're here too?"

" I came to pick up Elena." Damon told her. Damon looked at Liz. " Liz, I have something to tell you."

Liz stared at Damon, then the others. " What? Is this about Caroline? What happened to her?" Liz asked.

" Come on. I will tell you everything." Damon take Liz to stay away from the crowd. Before that, Damon looked at Elena. " Stay here. Don't go anywhere! I mean it." Damon said to Elena.

Elena nodded. Then Damon walked out with Liz. " You're just going to let him order you around like that? I don't get you anymore, Elena." Matt said to Elena, commented when he saw Elena and Damon.

Elena looked at Matt. " He's just doing this for my own good. He's just worried about me. He's not as bad as you think, Matt. You should might give him another chance." Elena said. Bonnie said nothing, but she sighed as she heard Elena's words.

Damon who is still listening to Elena's voice, smiled. Then he focused his attention back to Liz, who looks more pale. " Liz, I have some bad news."

" This is about Caroline, isn't it? What happened to my daughter? Is she - " Liz couldn't bring herself to ask.

But Damon knew what Liz want to say. " No, she's not dead. Yet. I think."

Liz looked Damon with a puzzled look. " Damon?"

" She's missing." Damon said.

" What? How can she be missing?" Liz asked, confused.

" I still haven't think clearly about that. But it seems like we have another vampire on the loose." Damon said.

" I thought John already got them all?"

Damon looked at Liz. " John is also missing. I bet it has something to do with him who turns the device."

Liz stared at Damon. " If it's true, how can you be sure that the vampire hasn't kill them both?"

Damon think about Katherine and what she said to them earlier. " If she wants to kill them, we already have their bodies by now. Not just missing person. She wanted something. That's why she kidnapped them."

" You keep saying she. How do you know she is a she?" Liz suddenly asked.

Damon looked at Liz. He didn't think beforehand what he was saying. He was just thinking about Katherine. But he's also not going to tell Liz about Katherine. " I've met her."

Liz widened her eyes. " What? You've met her?"

" I'll tell you everything later. But now, we must make sure that kids return home safely. We must warn the town people." Liz looked at Damon. " Not about vampires." Damon added, looked at Liz's expression. " But to let them know that there are dangerous people who kidnapped John and Caroline. So they have to be careful."

Liz nodded. " Okay. You're right. We better be careful."

Damon took a glance at Elena's direction. " I will take Elena's home first, then we should hold the council meeting." Liz nodded. Damon gives her a convincing smile before he stepped over to Elena again. " Come on. Lets get you home." Damon said to Elena.

Elena nodded. She smiled to Matt and Tyler before grabbed Bonnie's hand. Elena hold Bonnie's hand and walked out from the hospital. After stepping out of the hospital, Elena immediately interrogate Damon. " What do you say to the Sheriff Forbes?"

" Everything. I told her that there are crazy vampire on the loose." Damon answered.

" You told her about Katherine?" Elena asked.

" No. Of course not."

" Why don't you tell her that you are also a vampire and the crazy vampire is your girlfriend?" Bonnie also opens her mouth.

Damon smirked at Bonnie. " Why don't you also tell her that you are a witch, and you can help us handle her."

Bonnie stared at Damon. " I could also handle you. I can destroy you." Bonnie threaten Damon.

" I dare you to do it." Damon said to Bonnie. They stand face to face with each other.

Elena stepped between them. " That's enough! Both of you. We're a team here." Elena looked at Damon, who took a step back. Then, she looked at Bonnie. " Caroline is missing. Katherine has her." Elena said reminded to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at Elena. She sighed. She knew Elena is right. With Caroline's fate that still uncertain, it's not the time for her to start a fight with Damon. " Fine. I would tolerate Damon for now. Until we find Caroline." Bonnie stared at Damon. " But you better don't hurt anyone ever again. I will destroy you."

Elena took one step closer to Bonnie. " He won't." Elena said. Bonnie still stared at Damon. " Okay." Elena opens her mouth again seeing the tension between Damon and Bonnie. " You better go home. We will talk about this tomorrow." Elena said to Bonnie. Bonnie nodded, then she get on her car and drove away.

" Wow. That witch is scary." Damon commented.

" Be nice, Damon." Elena said. Damon shrugged as he smirked at her. Elena looked around. " You don't bring your car?" Elena asked, seeing no signs of Damon's car in the hospital parking lot.

Damon looked at Elena. " Sorry if I don't think to bring a car when I was out looking for you who missing."

Elena sighed. " Are you going to keep mentioning about that? I've apologized."

Damon smirked at her. " That will depend on how you behave."

Elena looked at Damon. " So how we're going to get home?"

" Don't worry. I have another vehicle that is faster than a car." Elena just silently looking at Damon with a puzzled expression. " Me."

" What?"

Damon kneel down in front of Elena. " Jump in."

" You're not serious, right?" Elena asked.

Damon grabbed Elena's hand and carried her in his arms. " Close your eyes." Damon said as he ran as fast as the wind. In seconds they already at the boarding house. When Damon let go of Elena, she immediately threw up. " I've told you to close your eyes." Damon said as he took out his handkerchief and gave it to Elena.

Elena took the handkerchief from Damon. " Next time, please bring the car."

" Elena!" Stefan appeared from the woods and approach Elena. " Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere."

Elena smiled at Stefan as she throw her arms in Stefan's neck. " There are many things that have happened."

Stefan looked at Elena with a puzzled look, then he looked at Damon. " She will tell you all about it. I have to attend that emergency council meeting. You kids just stay at home" Damon looked at Stefan. " Make sure that she's not going anywhere." Then Damon just vanished into thin air. Stefan looked back at Elena. " What he's talking about?"

" Caroline had an accident. Then she's missing. Katherine has her." Elena said to sum up.

Stefan rolled his eyes. " What? Katherine kidnapped Caroline too?" Elena nodded. Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena. But the one in his mind is Katherine. He already has plan in his mind where to find Katherine.

* * *

Damon walked into the Sheriff office. But the person in there is not only Liz Forbes. There is someone else in there. A guy.

Liz looked at Damon. " You're here?" Damon nodded at Liz, but his eyes kept looking at the guy.

Liz is also aware that Damon keeps looking at him. " I believe you've never met him. This is Mason Lockwood. Mason, this is Damon Salvatore."

Damon rolled his eyes. " Lockwood?" Damon asked. " Tyler's?"

" He's Mayor Lockwood brother. Tyler's uncle." Liz introduced them. Even so none of them who held out their hand. They just stood there, staring at each other. " Mason had lived in Mystic Falls before this. He had just returned when he heard the news about his brother."

" Tyler is still young. And with the departure of my brother, someone had to take care of his family." Mason opened his mouth.

Damon kept looking at Mason. " There is surely a lot of you Lockwood in Mystic Falls." Damon commented. Mason just smiled.

Everyone felt the tension between them. That's why Liz opened her mouth again. " So, Damon, what is going on?"

Damon took his gaze from Mason, and looked at Liz. " First thing first. Could you please put a crime scene tape in front of the Gilbert house. So they can't back home. It's too dangerous for them to stay at home by themselves in this situation."

Liz rolled her eyes. " What? We can't do that. Where the Gilbert is going to live?"

" You don't have to worry about that. Jenna and Jeremy will be stay with Alaric Saltzman. Elena will be stay with us in the boarding house." Damon said.

" Isn't Elena was dating your brother?" Liz asked. Damon nodded. " So you think it appropriates if they live together?"

" Don't worry about that. They will not be alone. I also lived with them. I will watch them." Damon said with a smirk.

" We don't need anymore problems in this town, Damon." Liz said.

" Don't worry." Damon said calmly.

" Fine, then. So what about this vampire? You met her?" Liz asked back to the point.

Damon took a glance at Mason. " Has he been briefed of the situation here?" Damon asked.

" He is a member of the council as well. He already knew about the vampire." Liz answered.

Damon looked at Mason again. " What do you think about vampire?" Damon asked.

" They're a disgusting creatures. And they feed on human blood. We should vanish them all." Mason said.

" Duly noted." Damon intentionally asked that to Mason. He just wanted to know more about this one Lockwood. Damon looked at Liz again. " So when I accompanied Elena looking for Caroline. We saw her take Caroline. I tried to chase her. But she was too fast. We lost track of them." Damon explained.

Liz looked at Damon, and then Mason. " What we are going to do now?"

Damon is the one who answered Liz's question. " Let's do the search in the morning. We must follow the path of the vampire. She must be keep them somewhere." Damon said.

Mason nodded in agreement. " In the daylight, it won't be easy for her to keep hiding." Mason added.

" Then what are we going to do after we find her? We just stake her?" Liz asked again.

" No!" Damon shouted without even thinking about it. He just thought what if they kill Katherine.

Mason and Liz immediately looked at him with suspicion. " Why not? We must immediately kill her." Mason said.

Damon showed his normal expression. " We'd better catch her. We don't know how many of them yet. If we just kill her, we probably will never know. And they'll keep coming to Mystic Falls."

Liz thought of it for a moment. " Damon is right. Then let's do it like that." Liz said. Even so, Mason keep looking at Damon with suspicion.

Damon also can feel it, but he ignored him. He walked up to Liz. " You should take a rest. We'll get Caroline back. I promise." Damon said to Liz.

Liz nodded with a thankful expression to Damon. " Thank you, Damon."

Damon patted Liz's shoulder before he walked out from the room. Damon immediately went to Alaric's house to tell them about the latest information, and check how things are with Jeremy and Jenna.

Damon knocked on Alaric's door. A few moments passed before Alaric opened the doors. Alaric is careful not to open the door just like that. His face looked relieved when he saw Damon. " Damon." Alaric stepped aside to let Damon in.

But Damon is still standing at the front door. " Are you going to invite me in?"

Alaric chuckled. " I forget. Please come on in, Damon." Alaric said. Damon went into the house. " You better don't come in here anytime you like it." Alaric said as he closed the door.

" I have to used the privilege at most." Damon smirked at him. Damon looked around the house. " How are Jeremy and Jenna?" Damon asked.

" Jeremy is getting better." Alaric walked to Damon. " Jenna is still asleep."

Damon looked at Alaric. " Still asleep?" Damon asked as he smirked.

" This is serious, Damon. When she will wake up?" Alaric asked.

" Did you kiss her yet?" Damon asked.

Alaric rolled his eyes. " What?"

" I told you she is a sleeping beauty. She needs a kiss from a prince who own her heart for her to wake up again." Damon said.

"You're kidding right?" Alaric asked.

" Do I look like I'm kidding?" Damon said, playfully. " I did you a favor. You should thank me. Now you can know whether you were in her heart or not."

Alaric rubbed his head. " What if it wasn't me?"

" Then, she will never wake up." Damon simply answered. Alaric even don't know what to say anymore.

That's when Jeremy down the stairs, and saw them. " Damon." But Jeremy is still weak, so he almost fell down the stairs. Luckily, Damon was quickly caught him.

" There's still a vampire blood in your system. Do me a favor. Please take care of yourself before the blood pass through your system. We don't need anymore problems right now." Damon said. Jeremy nodded. " What are you doing up anyway?" Damon asked as he let go of Jeremy.

" I heard your voice. I want to know about the latest news." Jeremy said.

" I already told him everything." Alaric said too.

Damon looked at Jeremy, and then Alaric. " Caroline Forbes is missing. Katherine has her too."

" Awesome." Alaric commented with a sarcastic tone.

Jeremy looked at Damon. " I want to help."

" What? No. It's too dangerous." Damon said.

" John is my uncle. He is my family. I have to do something to help." Damon could see that Jeremy has been determined to do this. The most he known about the Gilbert's family is their stubbornness.

" Fine. You can come in for a meeting in the morning. We should re-group and plan something." Damon said. Damon looked at Alaric. " I told Liz Forbes to put up crime scene tape at Gilbert's house. So you can tell Jenna that she can't go back home for a while. You owe me one." Damon said to Alaric. " And I will collect." Damon smirked at him.

Damon just about to step out of the house when he remembered something. He turned to Alaric and Jeremy again. " One more thing. You better keep your distance from the Lockwoods. There is something off about them."

Jeremy rolled his eyes on Damon. " Lockwood? Like Tyler Lockwood?" Jeremy asked.

" One of them, yeah." Damon answered.

Alaric looked at Damon. " I thought Mayor Lockwood is dead. In the fire?"

" His brother, Mason Lockwood, just come into town." Damon said.

" Why do we have to keep distance from them? What do you think of, Damon?" Alaric asked. He knew Damon enough to know that he has something in his mind.

Damon shrugged. " I don't know yet. There is something off about them. The device is affected them too."

" I thought it only worked on vampire?" Alaric asked again.

" That's the thing. They aren't a vampire. But it affected them too. I don't know what they are yet."

Jeremy remembered his fight with Tyler before this, because of Vicky. " He's strong." Damon looked at Jeremy. " Tyler. He's strong. And he's not capable of controlling his rage. He seemed to be angry all the time."

" Interesting." Damon commented. There is something in his mind. An idea that is embedded in Damon's head that he wanted to try immediately.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : I don't own Vampire Diaries

* * *

Damon walked out of his room because of the smell that coming from the kitchen. Damon went straight to the kitchen and saw Elena who was cooking. " What are you doing?"

Elena turned for a sec to look at Damon then put her attention back to her cooking. " Is not seen what I was doing?"

Damon looked around. " Where is Stefan? Are you here alone?" Damon asked.

Elena smiled at Damon. " Stefan is in the shower. Don't worry too much, Damon. I'm fine."

Damon walked over to Elena and pay attention to her cooking. " Why do you cook so much?" Damon see the table is already filled with food. " We're vampire. We don't eat that kind of food." Damon said.

Elena turned to Damon again. " But I'm human. I need human food. And I don't like eat by myself. So all of you have to eat with me."

Damon looked at Elena's dish. " Even though I'm dead, I don't want more dying by eating your cooking." Damon smirked at Elena.

Elena stared at Damon. " I'm a great cook." Elena frowned. Damon just laughed. Elena scooped a spoonful of omelet that has been made and handed it to Damon. " Try this."

Damon shook his head. But Elena kept force him. Damon finally opened his mouth. Damon smiled while he chew. " It's pretty good." Damon said. " You have potential to be a good wife." Damon smirked at her.

Elena heart suddenly beats faster when she saw Damon smiled at her. She could feel her face begin to heat up. Elena quickly turned away from Damon before he can see her face.

But Damon has seen changes in Elena's attitude. " What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

But before Elena could find a reason to answer that question, they heard the doorbell rang. Damon immediately be cautious. He looked Elena. " Stay here. I mean it." Damon said, before he walked out from the kitchen.

Damon walked to the front door. He opened it carefully. After seeing who is standing in front of the door, he smirked. " I don't think you want to be a guest at the house of a vampire, considering how much you hate us." Damon said to Bonnie.

" Damon, be nice." Stefan walked down the stairs and immediately walked over to both of them.

" This is me being nice." Damon said as he smirked.

Stefan ignored Damon and just look at Bonnie. " Please come in, Bonnie." Bonnie stared at Damon before she walked into the house, without saying anything.

Elena came out of the kitchen with another plate of omelet in her hand. She saw Bonnie and smiled. " Finally you come, Bonnie." Bonnie just nodded at her. Then Bonnie saw the dinner table, where there are a lot of food are already available there.

" Why are you cook so much?" Bonnie turned to Elena. " You do know both of them are a vampire, right? They don't eat food like this." Bonnie said.

Elena put the last dish on the table. " They can eat food like this. Normal human food." Elena said.

Stefan sat on one chair. " Yes. We can eat this." Stefan said.

Damon's just shrugged and follow Stefan to sit on one of the chair. Elena looked at Bonnie. " Let's have breakfast. We can eat together like a family." Elena smiled at Stefan who smiled back at her.

" One big happy family." Damon added with his smirk. Bonnie stared at Damon.

They haven't had time to hold a spoon, when the doorbell rang again. " That's probably Jeremy and Alaric. I will open the door." Damon got up and opened the door.

A few seconds later, Damon is back with Jeremy and Alaric. Seeing Jeremy, Elena immediately stood up and approached him. " How are you feeling?" Elena asked.

Jeremy smiled at Elena. " Better."

" Let's get you fed." Elena said then she pulled Jeremy's hand to the dining table. She told Jeremy to sit next to her. It's been a long time since the two of them eat together in the same table. Since Jeremy started mad at her.

" You too, Alaric. This is your kind of food." Damon said to Alaric.

They take place at the table, and began to eat. They just looked at each plate, and enjoy their breakfast in silence. Once they had finished breakfast, Elena looked at Jeremy. " Damon told me that you want to get involved." Jeremy nodded. " I can't let you do that." Elena added.

" I know you're worried about me, Elena. But I'm not a kid anymore. You can't keep treating me like one." Jeremy looked at Elena. " He's our family, Elena. I need to do something to help him."

Elena get what Jeremy is think. Elena can't say anything, but there is an obviously worried expression on her face. Damon also noticed it. " I will make sure nothing will ever happen to him. Don't worry." Damon said to Elena.

Elena looked at Damon and nodded. Somehow, after hearing Damon's word Elena's worries are reduced. She was sure Damon will protect Jeremy and not let him to get hurt.

Damon looked at the others again. " Can we immediately begin this meeting? I have a place that I have to go." All eyes immediately looked Damon. So Damon explained. " I already alert the council. We're going to the forest and tried to find traces of Katherine. We can't let her hold of John and Caroline too long."

" I'm coming with you." Jeremy immediately said.

" Me too." Alaric said too.

" You're all will come with me. We need all the force we can get." Damon said. Damon looked at Stefan. " You stay here with Elena."

Stefan nodded in agreement. " But first things first. I need to hunt before it all." Stefan said.

Damon stared at Stefan. " Aren't you just went hunting yesterday?" Damon asked.

" I don't have enough to eat yesterday. And with the current situation like now, I need all the energy I can get." Stefan explains.

Damon looked at Bonnie. " You can stay here to protect Elena?" Damon asked.

Bonnie also looked at Damon. " I can't. I'm going to go to the Gilbert's house to try to bless it back."

All eyes looked toward Bonnie. " What do you mean by that?" Stefan asked.

" I read one of Emily's books. There is one ritual that can be done to re-bless the house. Katherine was invited into the Gilbert's house. But if Gilbert's house can be blessed again, all the vampire who had been invited in, not be able to come in again."

Damon stared at Bonnie. " That's a really good idea."

" Absolutely. I can't keep Jenna for too long." Alaric said too.

Damon looked at Elena again. " Fine. I'll stay here with Elena. Alaric, you and Jeremy join the others in the woods. I'll catch up once Stefan is return."

Elena looked at Damon. " You can leave me here. I think Katherine won't come at a time like this."

Damon scoffed. " Nice try, Elena. But not a chance. You stuck with me." Damon said with his signature smirk.

Elena looked at Damon. " We must quickly find John and Caroline. I don't want to be an obstacle to you. Stefan only will go hunting. I just have to wait until he finished hunting."

" No." Damon has been decided.

Elena looked at Stefan with a looks for help to Stefan. But Stefan was also shaking his head. " Damon is right, Elena. It's too dangerous for you to stay here alone. I'll be right back." Elena gave up and sighed.

Damon looked at the others. " Come on, guys. Move. Don't be a slacker. We don't have that much time." They all rose up, then one by one they leave the boarding house. Just Damon, Elena and Stefan. Stefan is ready to go as well.

" Don't be too picky, Stefan. Drink what you can get. It doesn't have to be squirrel." Damon said.

Stefan glared at Damon. " I got it." Stefan was out of the house.

Once Stefan sure that everyone was gone, and Elena and Damon stays in the house, he jumped into his car and driving away. The destination of his trip is the woods on the edge of town. Because Stefan only consume animal blood so he's not as fast as Damon, because of that he have to used the car to get there faster. He drove for twenty minutes before he went into the woods. He stopped his car in front of the ruin.

He stepped carefully, as he looked around. The place wasn't look different since he was there with Elena the last time, to tell her about Katherine.

Stefan makes a sound when he stepped on a tree stick. After that he heard a sound that coming from the ruin. " Katherine!" Stefan call her. " I know you are here. Come out. We need to talk." Stefan said.

No need to wait, she was already standing behind Stefan. Stefan turned around and looked at Katherine. They both stood very close to each other. " You really know me too well. How do you know I was here?" Katherine smiled at him.

Stefan looked straight into Katherine's eyes and step closer to Katherine. " This is the place where you lived when you were in Mystic Falls. Where are John Gilbert and Caroline? I know you have them."

Katherine walked away from Stefan and laugh. " You think I'm going to keep them here?" Katherine turned to Stefan.

Stefan smiled a little, spreading his charm on her. " Why did you kidnap them? I really don't understand. Is it really just because you want to hurt Elena?"

Katherine shrugged his shoulders. " I will return John Gilbert. I'm quite done with him anyway." Katherine is disappearing and returned quickly with John at her side.

Stefan could see how bad John's condition at this time. His hands were bleeding because Katherine cut his fingers. His face was bruised. His legs seemed broken, because he can't stand. Stefan took a step closer to John. " John."

But Katherine stood in front of John, blocking him from Stefan. " Not yet. I'm quite done. I haven't finished with him yet." Katherine said to Stefan. Then she turned back to John. " You can tell him why I kidnapped you." Katherine said to John.

John looked at Katherine with his pain expression. Then he smiled. But he didn't say anything.

" Fine." Katherine raised her hand and was ready to snap John's neck when Stefan quickly pulling her away from John.

" I won't let you killed him." Stefan said to Katherine. His hand is still hold Katherine's arm.

" Let her killed me. I don't want to owe you anything." John opened his mouth and talk.

Stefan looked at John. " You don't owe me." Stefan recalled how John nearly killed him and Damon when he turned on that device. " I don't do this for you. I do this for Elena. After all, you are still his biological father."

John laughed. " I want to kill you the Salvatore for Elena." John said to Stefan. Stefan looked at him confusedly.

" I told you to leave the two of them alone. I told precisely to kill everyone, except the Salvatore." Katherine said too.

Stefan looked at Katherine. But she just looked at John. " Elena is my daughter. They are a vampire. This is the least I can do for her. I can't let her be with them." John said to Katherine. John looked at Stefan. " I can see how she looked at you. She loved you." John said to Stefan. " And there's also Damon. I don't like how close they are."

" They are just friends." Stefan said.

John laughed. " Think whatever you wanted to think. You and I both know the truth. If I can see it, I'm sure you can too. Elena and Damon have a special relationship. No matter what, I can't let my only daughter spent her life with a vampire, either you or Damon." John said.

" But it's too bad that you'll never know." Katherine is ready to take another step closer to John to kill him, but Stefan didn't release his grip from Katherine's hand. Katherine turned to look at Stefan.

" I told you. I won't let you killed him." Stefan said once again to Katherine.

" After what he had done? You still want to help him?" Katherine asked him.

Stefan looked at Katherine. " He is Elena's biological father. I will bring him back to her." Stefan said firmly.

Katherine stared at Stefan. " Fine. You can have him. He has no use to me anyway." Katherine said. Katherine looked at Stefan and smiled. " But not the girl. I haven't finished with her."

" What are you plan to do with her?" Stefan asked.

Katherine smirked. " That has nothing to do with you. Yet." Katherine said again. Katherine turned to John. " But there is something I have to do with him first." Katherine escape from the Stefan's grip and quickly ran into John.

* * *

Damon walked back and forth in the living room, while Elena sat on the couch, reading a book. " He is gone awfully long." Damon said. Elena raised her head and looked at Damon. She's not really concentrate to read that book anyway. Damon looked at the watch. " It's been thirty minutes. Even in usual time, he's never went this long." Damon said again.

Now Elena stand on her feet and walked to Damon. " You think maybe something happened to him?" Elena asked. Her expression already worried.

Damon just looked at Elena for a while. He doesn't want to make Elena more worried than she already is. " I will take you to Bonnie. After that I will looked for him."

Elena shook her head. " No. I'm coming with you." Elena said. She already walked toward the door. Damon grabbed her hand to stop her.

" Please, Elena. This is too dangerous. I will let you know as soon as I found him." Damon said.

Elena looked at Damon. " I'm coming with you." Damon could see the determination in Elena's eyes. He knew that if Elena is like this, it's so difficult for him to change her mind.

Damon rubbed his head. " Fine. But you're going to listen to what I said." Damon said. Elena nodded.

Damon walked out. Elena followed him. " We will use the car." Elena said to Damon before he's offered to carry her again. Damon laughed. Then he walked to the car.

" Can you wear a seat belt?" Elena asked, seeing Damon driving with a fairly fast speed but didn't wear seat belts.

" I'm a vampire. People will laugh at me for just wearing a seat belt." Damon said. Elena just shook her head. They are already on the road in a few minutes. Damon turned on his cell phone. " There is a GPS in Stefan's car."

" You are one sophisticated vampire." Elena said.

" Of course I am." Damon smirked at her.

Elena shook her head but she's smiling. Elena looked at Damon. Suddenly she remembered what Bonnie said. Damon did keep living this hundred years for Katherine. Katherine is the reason he lived. " Damon." Elena called him.

Damon turned his head to look at her. " What?" Damon asked.

" I want to ask you something. And you have to answer it. Honestly." Elena said. Damon nodded quietly. He can see the serious expression in her face. Elena took a deep breath. " Do you still loved Katherine?" Elena asked.

Damon turned to her again. " That's what you want to ask?" Elena nodded. " Why do you want to know?" Damon asked.

" You answered my question. I will answer yours." Elena said.

Damon just looked at her for a while. Then, he nodded. He doesn't say a word. But Elena knows what his answer is. " Now your turn. Why do you ask that?"

Elena barely can hear what Damon said. Because her heart ache when Damon nod. She doesn't know since when Damon have this kind of effect on her. Elena looked at Damon. " Do you want her back?" Elena asked again.

" You haven't answer my question, Elena." Damon said.

" Answer this one question. I will answer yours." Elena said.

Damon sighed. " I don't know." He answered. Damon turned to Elena. " This is my honest answer. I don't know whether I wanted her back or not. I waited for her for a really long time. But after what happened, I don't know anything anymore. But I did love her."

" If she said she will back to you if you kill me. Will you kill me?" Elena asked again.

Damon looked at Elena. He knows now why Elena asked all of this question. " No." He answered firmly. Elena just silently looked at him. " You said it to me once. We have something. I don't know what it is. But you were right." Damon paused a moment. " I cared about you. I still haven't figured out why I do, but I won't let Katherine hurt you. You are important to me. I can't explained anything to you right now, Elena. I don't have any answer. But I promised you, I won't let her or anybody hurt you." Damon said.

Damon's words stuck in Elena's heart. Damon never said anything like that to her. He never told her who Elena to him. Now Elena knows what Damon felt. And she knew that she felt the same. She also cares about Damon. Damon is also important to her. And that thought is surprising Elena. She didn't know how to react to it.

" Elena." Damon called Elena, because she just silent. But Elena still not reacted. Damon put his attention on Elena, not the road. That's why he didn't see the rabbit that suddenly appears in front of them.

Elena is the one who saw the rabbit. And she went on screaming. " Damon!"

Damon immediately looked toward the street again. That rabbit is already too close to the car. He didn't have time to stop the car again. So Damon slammed the wheel to the right, toward the tree. Because Damon isn't wearing a seat belt, he quickly can wrapped Elena in his arms to protect her from the crash. The car was hitting the tree.

" Are you okay?" Damon asked. Elena just stay quiet. Damon then pulled himself from Elena and watched her carefully, observing whether Elena injured. Elena's body is shivering. Damon cupped Elena's face in his hands and forced her to look at him. " Elena. Talk to me. You scared me." Damon said. But Elena still not saying anything. Damon could hear her heart that was beating so fast. It made him more anxious. " Elena, is anything hurt? Are you hurt?" Damon said with a worried tone.

Elena lifted her head and looked straight in Damon's eyes. " My chest. I can't breath." Elena said quietly.

" What? You can't breath?" Damon's face looks worried. " What should I do?" Damon said to himself.

Elena had difficulty breathing because of the burden that was felt in her heart at this time. Her body was shivering non-stop because Damon was too close at her side, hugged her in his arms. She felt Damon could protect her from everything. Nothing will happen to her if Damon is there. Elena felt that. But she also feels guilt over what she feels on Damon. She knew she shouldn't feel like this to Damon. Moreover, Damon had just told her that he still has feelings for Katherine. And there is Stefan. She shouldn't feel anything like this to other guy other than Stefan.

By collecting all her last strength, Elena pulled away from Damon. Elena quickly opened the car door and stepped out. Damon followed her immediately. " Elena!" Elena walked quickly leaving Damon behind her, so she could feel the fresh air outside. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the fire in her heart.

But Damon is a vampire. He can quickly catch up with Elena. " Elena." Damon already stood next to Elena.

Elena tried to ignore Damon and focuses her attention on her surroundings. That's when she realized where she is. " I've been here before." Elena walked a few steps, trying to remember where she knows this place. Then she remembered. " Stefan had brought me here before. Your old home?" Elena said to Damon.

Damon looked Elena in the eyes. " Katherine." Elena nodded. They both understand why Stefan suddenly disappeared. He was looking for Katherine.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

As soon as Damon and Elena get to the ruins, they immediately saw Katherine just releasing her hand from John, whose mouth was smeared with blood.

" John!" Elena wanted run over to John, but Damon managed to pull her hand. Katherine was still standing next to John. Damon didn't let Elena to go near Katherine.

Katherine immediately smiled to both of them. " Now our party can be started."

Elena looked at Katherine. " What did you do to him?"

Katherine smirked at her. " I just saved his life." Elena looked at John again. She could see the wound began to heal. His finger that is cut off also started to grow again. " That's the beauty of vampire's blood. It could regenerate things." Katherine looked at John. " You should thank me."

John looked at Katherine with a deep hatred. " You will regret saving me, because I will kill you with my own hands."

Katherine laughed at him. " You think I'm afraid with your threat. You may be able to kill Pearl and Anna. But I'm older than them. I'm stronger than them. I could easily break your neck, and you can become the creature you hate the most." Katherine shifted and placed his hand on John's neck.

" That's enough!" Stefan said.

Katherine looked at Stefan, then she smiled. She withdrew her hand from John's neck. " Fine." Katherine stepped back.

Elena pulled her hand from Damon and approached John. " Are you okay?" Elena said to John. John nodded and smiled. He could see the worried expression on her daughter's face.

" Stefan, you take Elena and John get away from here." Damon said. Stefan nodded. Elena helps John stood up and went to Stefan.

" Come on." Stefan said.

Elena looked at Damon. " How about you?"

" The two of us have a lot to say to each other." Damon said, looking at Katherine who smiled at him. Then Damon looked at Elena. " It's okay. Go with Stefan. I'll see you later." Damon said again, to calm Elena. Elena nodded and walked away with Stefan and John.

" You're jealous I just spent time with Stefan?" She smirked at him. " Don't worry. I have plenty of time to share with the two of you. Just like old times."

Damon laughed. " Just a slight difference. We all are vampire now. You can't compel us anymore."

Katherine smiled at him. " I don't think I need to compelled you guys anymore. You still love me."

Damon laughed again. " That's what I love the most of you, Katherine. Your confidence. You really never thought about failure, huh?"

Katherine stepped closer to Damon. " That word never existed in my dictionary." Katherine looked at Damon. " What about the word love in your dictionary? Is it the definition still Katherine, or already turned into Elena?"

Damon locks his eyes on Katherine, and then he laughed. " Thanks to you, I don't know love. I've loved before. It's you. And it doesn't work out pretty well, doesn't it? So I'll pass if you don't mind."

Katherine laughed. " You really think there are people who believe that? Just you and Elena that keep pretending that nothing between you two. " Katherine put her sweet smile. " She's very much alike with my sister. Both of them are interested in my men."

That word makes Damon interested. " Your sister?"

" I'm sure that grand-grand niece of mine already told you about that. About my twin sister. The other Katherine Pierce. Katie." Katherine said.

" Katie?" Damon asked. Katherine just smiled at him and don't said anything anymore. " Come on, Katherine. You have to give me something here."

Katherine's smile widened. " Fine, considering that you acted well today, not thrown me against the wall. I'll tell you something. Our father named we both Katherine. But we used to call her Katie." Damon listened seriously. " We've lived in Mystic Falls before this."

" When was that?" Damon asked.

Katherine smiled mysteriously. " A girl can be mysterious with her age."

" Come on, Katherine. I already know you are very old. At least more than 400 years. Older than Pearl." Damon said. Katherine looked at Damon " You think I'm not doing my job during these 145 years? I've gathered a lot of things about you."

Katherine smiled again. " Not enough apparently. If you still don't how old I am."

Damon shook his head. " Like always. This is getting nowhere." Damon commented. Damon looked at Katherine. " Enough with this game, Katherine. I don't want to play anymore. What do you want by coming back here? You better tell us so we can help you and you can immediately leave this town." Damon said.

" Ouch, Damon. It's very hurtful because you really want to get rid of me." Katherine said with her fake hurt face.

" Save it, Katherine. None of that will affect me anymore. Or Stefan." Damon said.

Katherine smiled calmly. " Stefan is loyal to me, unlike you. He loves me. That's why I love him the most." Katherine looked at Damon. " I already have eyes on Stefan since I came back here 145 years ago. Then you come in between us. I only love Stefan. But why do I have to settle for one if I could have two. But if I had to choose, I would always choose Stefan."

Katherine's words pierced in Damon's heart. But he refused to show it to Katherine. So he forced himself to smile and act like those words don't mean anything to him.

" Whatever, Katherine. I already told you, that it has no meaning to me." Damon said. Damon looked at Katherine. " And like what I said. I don't want to play anymore. Where's Caroline? What did you do to her?" Damon asked.

Katherine smiled. " I'm still not finished with the blonde. I'll be returns her back in one piece when I'm done. I promised."

" What exactly do you plan to do?" Damon asked again. Katherine just smirked. When Damon looked Katherine again, he suddenly thought about the history of the Lockwoods. " You say you've lived here before. Are you familiar with Lockwoods?"

Katherine put a serious face. But Damon could see the shocked expression on her face. " Why are you asking about the Lockwoods?" Katherine put her attention to Damon. " You already know that they are different."

Damon rolled his eyes. " So they are different. What are they?"

Katherine was silent for a moment before she sighed. " I think it's better that you guys know about them. So you can be more careful with them." Damon stared at Katherine. " They are this one creature that looks like wolves. The one that only turned on full moon. I think you can guess what they are, right?"

Damon scoffed. " You're talking about werewolves?" Damon looked at Katherine. " There's no such thing as werewolves. Right?" Damon saw Katherine's face. She's not kidding. " You're serious about this." Katherine nodded. " Ho – How? What?" Damon stutters out. Damon couldn't even say anything anymore. He never thought about a werewolf.

" They're almost extinct. The one who still survive are the Lockwoods. Well, Lockwood. Just Mason Lockwood for now. I guess. I don't think the youngest Lockwood changed yet." She said again.

Damon rubs the back of his neck. " Don't be too short with words. Could you explain more clearly?"

Katherine grimaces. " Werewolves are very dangerous for us vampires. We and them have a long history. Not a good history. One reason why there are only few of them, are because we hunted them."

Damon understand what Katherine is trying to say. " So you think Mason Lockwood has another agenda by returning to Mystic Falls?"

Katherine shrugged with don't care attitude. " I'm not saying that." Katherine put her attention at Damon. She knew Damon. " Stop trying to be a hero, Damon. They are dangerous for a vampire. Their bite could kill a vampire. And vice versa. Our power is draw. None of us is stronger than the others. You should be more careful. This attitude can kill you once in a while."

Damon grinned at her. " I don't think that matters anymore considered that I already dead." Damon is ready to leave the place. " I'll deal with you later. I have other things to do." Damon said to Katherine, then he ran as fast as possible.

* * *

Stefan walked back and forth in the living room in a boarding house, waiting for his brother to come home. But Damon's shadow is not seen anywhere. Stefan stepped out of the house and watched the woods. But still no Damon. He was about to go back into the house, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Stefan turned and ready to attack the person.

" Easy, brother." Damon smirked at him, as he stepped into the boarding house.

" Where the hell were you going? I've been waiting all day." Stefan follow Damon, go into the boarding house.

Damon stepped into the living room. " We have social gathering at the woods, you know." Damon poured himself a glass of whiskey. " I have to attend that social gathering considered that I'm the one who suggested it. We have to do that fake search on Caroline. Although we know that we will never find her if Katherine has her."

Stefan walked over to Damon. " They can't know that Katherine is the one who kidnapped her."

Damon stared at Stefan. " Don't you think I know that?" Damon drank down the whiskey in his hand. " How are Elena and John?"

" They were in my room. I asked Elena to keep her eyes on John. He's not exactly willing to spend his time in our vampire house. We kind of keep him here against his will. But we can't let him wander out there." Stefan said.

" I couldn't agree more. We can't let the others see him. As far as people know, John Gilbert was kidnapped along with Caroline." Damon said.

Stefan looked at Damon. " What about Katherine? What did she say about Caroline?"

Damon shrugged. " You know Katherine. Talking with her getting us nowhere. I've tried all of my technique to force her to tell us something. But I got nothing. But clearly, she is planning something for Caroline."

Stefan sighed. " What should we do now? What else do you find out from Katherine?" Stefan asked again.

" Same old, same old." Damon stared at Stefan. " Now can we talk about you and Katherine? What the hell, Stefan! You sneaked around behind us and go looking for Katherine? Are you so eager to see her?"

Stefan quickly shook his head. " That's not why I did it. I just felt she probably stayed in our old house. I'm looking for Katherine to find John and Caroline."

Damon stared at Stefan with a serious expression. " Are you planning to tell us?" Stefan just stay quiet. " This can't happen again, Stefan. We'll soon have to choose sides. You hide a lot of things about Katherine from all of us. We can't have that."

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck. " I never meant it like that, Damon. It's just – I don't know." Stefan wanted to explain his behavior to Damon, but he himself didn't know why he did that.

Damon walked over to Stefan and put his hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at him. " This is Katherine that we talking about here, Stefan. Not just this once she's doing this to us. We can't lose to her this time, while Elena's live are at stake."

Stefan nodded weakly. " I know. I also hate myself because I couldn't control myself when it comes to Katherine."

" I also feel the same way, believe me. But I won't make the same mistake twice. I'm not smart. But I'm not that stupid." Damon said. Damon stared at Stefan. " What happened between you and Katherine, it can't happen again."

" What happened between you and Katherine?" Elena suddenly appeared at the stairs. Her face looked confused. She heard the conversation between Damon and Stefan.

Damon sighed, while Stefan quickly ran toward Elena. " It's not like what you think, Elena." Elena just stay quiet, she looked at both Stefan and Damon.

Elena then stepped down the stairs. Stefan followed her in silence. Elena looked at Stefan. " Tell me, what that supposed to mean? What happened between you and Katherine?" Elena asked. " And I want to know the truth." Elena added, looking toward Damon as well.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other, as if trying to find excuses for how to explain all this to Elena. Damon shrugged. Stefan sighed and looked back to Elena.

" You better take a seat." Damon said to Elena. Elena looked at Damon. Hearing Damon's words, makes Elena more anxious. But she followed Damon's words, and sat on the couch.

Stefan sat next to Elena, while Damon took place in front of Elena. He sat at a table in front of Elena. " There's something that I hide from you, Elena." Stefan told everything to Elena. About his meeting with Katherine before the boarding house, That she never compelled Stefan, and their kiss.

Elena listened to everything in silence. Not because she accepted his explanation that he never intended to do it, but because she didn't know how to react to that information.

" Please say something, Elena." Stefan kept looked at Elena, expecting a reaction on her face. But Elena just looked at him in silence. There is no expression on her face.

" These are all because of Katherine, Elena. She will try to break us." Damon also added to help Stefan. Elena still not reacted.

Stefan raised his hand and hold Elena's hand. But Elena immediately pulled her hand. " Don't touch me!" Elena shouted to Stefan. She even got up. Stefan and Damon followed her.

" Elena." Stefan tried to plead.

" He didn't mean it, Elena." Damon also kept trying to help.

Elena looked at Damon. " Was he forced by Katherine? Because you told me that the vampire can't be compelled." Elena said with angry tone. Elena looked at Stefan. " That means you are doing this consciously. You know what you're doing." Elena looked at both Stefan and Damon. " This is what you hide from me all this time, right? I can't believe this." Elena turned and walked toward the door.

Stefan immediately chased after Elena and pulled her hand. " I'm sorry, Elena. I'll make it up to you. It won't happen again."

Elena stared at Stefan, angrily. " Let go of me!" Stefan have to release his grip on Elena's hand. " I need a moment. I couldn't deal with this right now." Elena said before she walked away leaving the boarding house.

Elena ran as fast as possible. She didn't know where to go. She just let her feet to keep running. She stopped running because Damon pulled her hand. Elena doesn't feel that Damon chasing behind her.

" Let me go, Damon!" Elena shouted. Damon was just silent, but his hand kept holding Elena's hand. " You lied to me. Both of you. I trusted you both with my life. And you lied to me." Elena looked at Damon. " I considered you to be my friend. Friend isn't supposed to lie with each other."

Damon looked at Elena gently. " I'm not sorry, Elena. If this happened all over again, I will do the same thing. I will lie to you once again." Elena looked at Damon angrily. " Because I don't want you to get hurt." Damon added. This time Elena's expression softened. She hasn't pulled her hand back from Damon's grip.

" He loved her, huh." Elena said in sad tone.

" Where do you want to go?" Damon asked.

Elena shrugged. " I need some air." Elena looked at Damon. " Just leave me alone, Damon."

Damon shook his head. " No. I won't leave you alone." Damon looked deep into the forest. " You need some air, right? I'll give you air." Damon wrapped Elena in his arms as he carried her. Because too surprised, Elena can't say anything. " I can run for you. That way you won't get tired." He is not waiting for Elena's answer, Damon ran into the woods with Elena wrapped in his hand.

Damon ran faster than human speed, but didn't use the speed of a vampire. Even so Elena wrapped her hands tightly around Damon's neck. She closes her eyes while enjoying the air that blowing in her face. Made her forget about the Stefan's problem for a while.

* * *

From the woods Damon take Elena to Bonnie's house. Bonnie herself who opened the door. " Bonnie." As soon as she looked at Bonnie, Elena immediately hugged Bonnie.

Bonnie looked surprised to see Elena's face. " Elena."

" I don't want Jenna to see me like this. And I don't want to go back to the boarding house." Elena said. She still hugged Bonnie.

" What happened?" Bonnie immediately looked toward Damon with suspicions looks. " Is Damon did something to you? Is he hurt you?"

Damon smirked at her. " Charming, how you always conclude it all to me."

" You are always the problem." Bonnie said sharply to Damon.

" Not this time." Damon said.

Elena pulled away from Bonnie. " He's right. This has nothing to do with Damon." Elena turned to Damon.

Damon wipes the smirk on his face and looked at Elena. " Stay here tonight. I'll check on you tomorrow." Elena nodded. Then she turned around and walked into the house, leaving Damon and Bonnie alone. Damon looked at Bonnie. " You're in charge of Elena's safety today. Don't invite anybody in."

" I'm not stupid. I know what I should do." Bonnie said.

" She only had breakfast. Don't forget to feed her." Damon said again.

" Damon! Go. I got this." Bonnie said before she closed the door. She shook her head and walked to Elena in her room. She found Elena who was sitting on her bed. " Elena, talk to me. What happened?" Bonnie sat down next to Elena.

Elena looked at Bonnie. " Stefan happened." Elena answered it simple.

" Stefan? What is wrong with Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

" He kissed Katherine." Elena answered again.

" What?"

" Well, he said Katherine kissed him. It's the same. They kissed." Elena looked at Bonnie. " From the first time I knew that Katherine and I looks alike, it never get off from my mind. Did he really love me? Or he just needed me because Katherine wasn't around."

" Elena." Bonnie reached for Elena's hand.

" He told me once before. The reason that he found me, it is because I looks like Katherine. It means that he never forget about her, no matter what he said. He still thinks of her." Elena said.

Bonnie squeezed Elena's hand. " You think about it too much, Elena. Are you sure that Stefan did this? This is Stefan we talked about here. He's not just going to kiss anybody. Not like Damon."

" I don't just kiss anybody too." Damon appeared in front of the window.

Bonnie almost jumped in her bed because of surprise. " You scared me." Damon just smirked at her. " What are you doing here again?"

Damon picked up a plastic bag in his hand. " I brought food. So you don't have to invite anybody in. It is more save this way." Damon said. " And it comes with a gorgeous delivery boy." Damon added with a smirk.

" Yeah, I take the food." Bonnie took the plastic bag from Damon. " You can take back the others."

" Fine. It's your loss." Damon smirked. Damon looked at Elena for a while then he turned to Bonnie again. " I really going to go now. Don't –"

Bonnie raised her hand, stopping Damon to talk. " Even though I hate doing it, but I'll call you if anything happens. Stop worrying too much." Bonnie said.

Damon nodded. " Okay." He looked at Elena once again. " Bye." Then Damon disappeared.

Bonnie looked back at Elena. " Damon is nice to you."

Elena scoffed. " Damon isn't nice. He's not completely evil. There is something good in him. But still, he's not nice."

" I know he's not. Just to you. Do you ever think about what kind of relationship you have this with Damon?" Bonnie said again.

Elena paused for a moment, then she shakes her head. " I can't think about that right now." Even so, she kept thinking about Damon. And Bonnie's word about their relationship.

* * *

to be continue...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : I don't own Vampire Diaries

* * *

When Damon returned to the boarding house, Stefan was waiting for Damon at the front door. He sat on the porch. As soon as he saw Damon, Stefan immediately stood up. " How is Elena?" Stefan asked.

Damon stopped walking and stared at Stefan with a disbelieve looks. He never guessed that Stefan could ask him about that. He should know what Elena feels right now. " How do you think she is? She's angry. She's hurt." Damon said.

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed. Actually Stefan already know what Elena feels right now, of course he can guessed it. Damon can see that Stefan is feels so guilty. Stefan looked at Damon. " What should I do now?" Stefan asked.

Damon shrugged. " Wait." Damon said with a smirk. Stefan rolled his eyes on him. Damon's face turned serious again. " She's very angry right now. Just give her some time. She'll come around." Damon looked at Stefan in the eyes. " She loves you." Although he is the one that said these words, Damon is also the person that hurt the most when he heard his own words. But Damon tried to put aside that humanity feeling from his heart.

Damon looked at Stefan again. " Forget about Elena for a while. She's saved right now. She is with Bonnie. We have something else to do. Let's get down to vampire business now." Stefan just looked at Damon in silence, waiting for Damon's explanation. " Katherine said something about the Lockwoods." Damon told Stefan the whole story about the Lockwood that Katherine told him earlier.

" Werewolves?" Stefan asked. Stefan is still having a hard time to believe what Damon told him. Damon just nodded, giving Stefan some time to process that information. When he thinks about it, Stefan remembered something. Stefan looked at Damon. " John is the council member too, right? And he used to work with Katherine. He may know something." Damon nodded.

They immediately went upstairs, to Stefan's room, where they kept John locked up. As soon as they opened the door, they saw John was getting ready to jump from the balcony.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Damon said. John turned around and looked at them. " Unless you want to be one of us." Damon said with a smirk. " Remember, you still have Katherine's blood in your system. If you die right now, we can be one big happy family. Jumping from this high, that can easily break your neck."

John knows that Damon is right. John stood straight again and walked back into the room. " You can't locked me here forever." John said.

Damon smirked at him. " Don't worry. We don't plan to keeps you as our pet for that long." Damon said. When Damon looked at John and suddenly he remembered about Katherine. He hasn't knows the reason why Katherine kidnapped him. " So why did Katherine kidnap you? She won't do anything without a reason."

" He didn't tell you?" John pointed to Stefan.

Damon looked at Stefan and rolled his eyes on him. Then he looked back to John with his famous smirk. " I want to hear it from you."

" She's angry, because I tried to killed you both. She was ordered me to kill all the vampires in Mystic Falls, except you two. But I decided to kill you too. I can't let you two be around Elena all the time." John explains.

Damon laughed bitterly when he heard John's explanation. But that laugh only lasted a few second then Damon put his serious face again. " Straight to business. What do you know about the Lockwoods?"

John rolled his eyes. " What about them?"

" You do know that they have the blood lines of werewolves, right?" Damon said.

John's eyes widened when he heard that. " What?" Stefan and Damon looked at each other. They know that this means that John didn't know anything about that. But John thinks a lot about what Damon was said. " That is why the device affected Richard Lockwood, right?" John paused a moment. " I can't believe they are really existed." Damon and Stefan looked John again.

" You heard about werewolves?" Stefan asked John.

" I'm a Gilbert. I grew up in a family whose believe in supernatural. You have no idea what else I heard." John said.

" What do you know about them?" Damon asked too.

John looked at both of them and smiled viciously. " Why should I tell you? As far as I know, they are dangerous to vampires. That is why you want to learn more about them, right? I'm not going to help you. You better leave this town. And bring that bitch vampire with you." They know that John is referring to Katherine as the bitch vampire.

Stefan stared at John. " We're not going to leave this town." Stefan said, more like a statement.

" Yeah. This is our town. We've been here long before you." Damon said. "And you will be safer if we're here. Are you sure that werewolves aren't dangerous to you all human?"

" I don't say that they aren't dangerous. But with both of you are here. With the dispute between you all, nothing good will happen in this town." John said again.

Damon and Stefan looked each other again. They can guessed that John know more information than they are. " Tell us what you know about them."

John laughed. " Once again. Why would I want to tell you? You two are the last non-person on the planet that I will ever help."

Damon looked at John in the eyes. " For Elena." Damon said. John stopped laughing. John looked at both of them. " No matter how much we hate each other, all of us will do anything to protect Elena." Damon said again.

John stared at both Damon and Stefan. Although he hates them both, but he also knew that Damon was telling the truth. Those two vampires really care about Elena.

" I've heard about a werewolf. But all of that are based on rumors. We never cross road with any of them. So we're not really sure if they're existed. I don't know if any of this is right." John finally said it.

" Like what?" Stefan asked.

" The words that saying silver is dangerous to werewolves, that is a myth. Silver doesn't have any effect on werewolves." John paused for a moment. " At least pure silver."

" What that supposed to mean?" Damon asked.

" Well, the rumor said if the silver is dip in holy water, that can hurt a werewolf. Hurt, not kill." John said again.

Damon raised his eyebrows. " Holy water? Like the water from the church?" Damon asked.

John shook his head. " Not that kind of holy water. This is just a rumor. But it said that this holy water can be made only by a witch." Damon and Stefan looked at each other again. They have to talk to Bonnie. " This town have a lot of rumor. And all of that can be found in the old library." John said again.

" The old library? The one that near the woods?" Damon asked. John nodded. " I thought that already closed down?" This old library has been around since Damon and Stefan are still human. But when Damon and Stefan returned to Mystic Falls, the library had already closed.

" Doesn't mean that nothing in there." John said. " The reason why that library was closed is because there is a lot information in there, the kind of information that the town people aren't supposed to know." John looked at Damon. " And just for your information. The person who ordered the library to be close is the Lockwoods." Damon and Stefan looked at each other again. They should come to this library.

* * *

Alaric opened his eyes in the middle of the night. He was awake when he heard a voice. He tried to see around the darkness in his room. He can't see anything. So he turned on the lamp at the bedside table. He almost jumped from his bed when he saw there is someone stood up in front of his bed, smirking at him.

" Damon!" Alaric immediately got up from bed. " I told you to not come in here whenever you liked." Alaric said.

Damon still smirked at him. " You should be happy to have me as a guest. I don't think you should treat your guest like this. That's rude."

" Well, you can used the doorbell, like normal people." Alaric said.

" But I'm not normal people. This is what it's like if you have a vampire as a guest." Damon said again.

Alaric rolled his eyes on Damon. " Do you want some blood to drink?" Alaric said with a sarcastic tone.

Damon faked moved expression on his face. " I'm very moved that you want to give your blood for me to drink. Why do you have to be so good to me?"

Alaric knows that he will never win from Damon for bickering. Alaric ignored Damon's comment. " What do you want, Damon?" Alaric asked.

" Why you want get rid of me that soon? We can chat all night." Damon said.

" This is in the middle of the night. I'm human. I need my sleep." Alaric said. " What do you want, Damon?" Alaric asked again.

Damon shrugged as he put his serious expression on his face. " It's Stefan." Damon said.

Alaric can see the serious expression in Damon's face. " What's wrong with Stefan?"

Damon looked at Alaric. " Katherine." Alaric raised his eyebrows. " Katherine has control over him."

" I thought you are the one who involved with Katherine?" Alaric asked. Alaric shook his head in confusion. " Could you please read me the tales about the history between all of you. Give me some light." Alaric said.

Damon laughed a little. It sounds bitter. " It's cliché. Two brothers fell in love with the same girl. Get played. And it destroyed their relationship."

" Huh." Alaric commented. " That's why you and Stefan so strained now? Because of Katherine?" Alaric asked. Damon just nodded. " But he's with Elena now. That's means he's not in love with Katherine anymore. Right?"

" I doubt that." Damon stared at Alaric in serious expression. " The thing with Stefan is – he's a good guy. He's the perfect brother. He's the kind of brother who admitted his brother's mistake for his own in front of their father. I'm not like that. I never changed. I'm the guy that will do anything what I wanted. No matter how wrong it is. But Stefan isn't that kind of guy. Katherine made him like this. He can't control himself if it comes to Katherine. He's already hiding things from us. I'm worried."

Alaric sighed. " I never thought that I will have this kind of understanding with you. But what do you want me to do?" Alaric knows that Damon told him about this because he needs him to do something.

Damon smirked at him. " I never thought that I can trust you more than my own brother either. But I really don't trust him right now." Damon put his serious face again. " Just keep your eyes on him. Don't trust him so much. I need someone that I could talk to, about him. I can't talk about this to Elena."

Alaric nodded then he looked at Damon. " How about you? You don't have feelings for Katherine anymore? You loved her more than one hundred years."

Damon sighed. " Honestly, I don't know how is my feelings to Katherine right now. Sometimes I felt that I could be over her. But sometimes I feel still have feelings for her. But I'm not going to lie to you. I will always tell the truth. I won't hide anything."

Alaric knew it was best that he could get from Damon for now. And if he thought about it, Damon had never lied about anything. He could be a jerk sometimes. But he never lied.

* * *

Elena rolled to the right and left in her bed. These past few days she has trouble sleeping because there are a lot in her mind. It's been a few days had passed since the argument with Stefan. Stefan has been trying to talk to her, but she still didn't want to see Stefan. Elena, Jeremy and Jenna had moved back to Gilbert's house because Bonnie had rebless the house. That's why Stefan couldn't come to the house, because he should be invited back into the house. With Elena's mood right now, she had no desire to invite Stefan in.

Suddenly he heard a voice coming from outside her window. Elena immediately awoke in her bed. Carefully, she got out of bed and walked toward the window. Slowly she opened her bedroom window.

" Damon?" Elena saw Damon was sitting in front of her window. Damon turned to her with his famous smirk. Damon tried to stand up but failed. " Are you drunk?" Elena asked when she saw Damon had difficulty to stand.

Damon laughed. " Just a little bit. I tried to be a saint vampire by company Liz Forbes drinking. She doesn't look so good with this Caroline thing."

Elena sighed. " Still no news about Caroline?" Damon shook his head. Elena turned to Damon again. " What are you doing here?"

Damon looked at Elena and smirked. " I've been here every day. I'm your friendly neighborhood, Damon man." Elena raised her eyebrows. She doesn't say anything, just waiting on Damon to talk the real reason to her. " I can't get inside. And you don't want to come to the boarding house yet. Bonnie said she managed to rebless this house again. It should be save here. But who knows if Katherine has another way to get in. I can't take that chance."

Elena just silently put her attention to Damon. The thing that she has in mind is how much Damon has changed since the first time he returned to Mystic Falls. And she could feel Damon's attention to her. Damon worried about her. Elena looked at him. " How to cure a drunken vampire?"

Damon looked at Elena. " Blood." Damon simply answered.

" I have some. Come on in." Elena said as she opened the window wider so Damon can jumps in.

Damon turned to Elena. " You're not mad at me anymore?"

Elena shrugged with don't care attitude. " I don't say that. You did lie to me."

" And I apologized." Damon said.

Elena scoffed. " I don't think what you said in the woods can be considered as an apology."

Damon smirked at her. " Then you just have to settle. Because that's the best you can get from me." Damon looked Elena seriously. " Are you sure that I can get in?"

" You still going to stay outside my room all night, right? I can't have a drunken vampire lingering outside my room all night. People will talk." Elena said as she smiled. Damon also smiled and jumped into Elena's room.

Elena took a cutter from the table, and ready to slice her finger a little to gave blood to Damon. But Damon pulled her hand. " I'm okay. The alcohol will wear off in a few hours."

Elena looked at Damon. " Yeah, I don't trust you in drunken state for a few hours. I need my sleep. I can't have my eyes on you all night."

Damon smirked at her. " I promise I won't do anything that you don't want to."

Elena ignored Damon and sliced her finger before Damon can comment again. A little blood poured from her finger. " Sip it." Elena said as she handed out her hand to Damon.

Damon took Elena's hand and sipped her blood obediently. He just sipped a little when Damon raised his head and looked at Elena. " Your blood taste different."

Elena rolled her eyes on Damon. " Different how?"

Damon shrugged. " I don't know. Just different." Damon sipped Elena's blood again for a second. " I think that's enough. I feel better." Damon wiped the blood in his lips with his tongue. Then he took a tissue and wrapped Elena's finger in it. Elena just silently looked at Damon.

Damon looked at Elena again. " How are you doing?" Damon asked with his serious expression. Elena knows what Damon means by asking her that. She just shrugged as an answer. " It's been a few days, Elena. I'm the last person that wanted to intrude in your problem with Stefan, but he's really miserable. You should talk to him."

Elena walked to her bed. " I don't know what should I tell him." Elena turned to Damon.

Damon walked to her. " At least you should give him a chance to explain himself, Elena. He really didn't mean to hurt you. You know how Stefan is."

Elena stared at Damon. " What kind of explanation that he could say to me? He was in love with her. And he still is. That's the truth."

" But he also loves you. I'm sure you can feel that." Damon said again.

Elena shook her head. " That's not good enough for me, Damon. Maybe I'm selfish, but I want my boyfriend only have feelings for me."

" This isn't all Stefan's fault, Elena. Katherine has this kind of effect." Damon said again.

Elena understood that Damon said that the same thing also happened to him if it comes to Katherine. " At least you don't lie about it."

Damon sighed. He knew that Elena wouldn't listen to any of his words today. " I'm just trying to help."

" Well, don't." Elena said.

" Don't be so snarky." Damon smirked at her.

" My boyfriend cheat on me. I earned snarky." Elena said.

Damon laughed. " Who ever said that you are no fun? You're so much fun."

Elena frowned. Elena pointed the chair in the corner of the room. " You stay there. Don't even try to –"

" I won't. I promise. Scout's honour." Damon raised his hand as he made a promise. " Just sleep." Damon pushed Elena in her bed and tucked her in. She never knows this gentle side of Damon before. She smiled as she closed her eyes. She doesn't have trouble sleeping because she knew that Damon will protect her no matter what. She doesn't have anything to be worried about.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes as she felt the sunshine on her face. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes is Damon, who was asleep in a chair next to her bed. Elena sat up in the bed and put her attention to Damon who still asleep. She's never been put this close attention to Damon. His eyelashes are long. His lips is pointed shape like a leaf, and his eyebrows are thick. Damon is very charming vampire. Elena's could feel her heart started beating faster when she thought of Damon.

" Elena, there is –" Suddenly the door opened, Jeremy came in from the door. He immediately stopped talking when he saw Damon. Elena also looked at Jeremy with a surprise expression, and couldn't say anything. Jeremy immediately closed the door again without saying anything else.

Elena looked at Damon who had opened his eyes. He was looking at Elena. " What happened?"

Elena rolled her eyes on Damon. " You're not supposed to be here. Aren't you usually already gone before sunrise?"

" I fell asleep. It feels very comfortable here. Usually I spend the night on a hard ground." Damon said as he smirked at Elena.

Jeremy opened Elena's door again. Elena and Damon are both looking at him. " I don't mean to intrude whatever happened here, but Stefan is outside." Jeremy closed the door again.

Elena immediately looked at Damon, looking for answer. " You gotta talk to him eventually. And with Katherine on the loose, better sooner than later." Damon said.

" I don't know what should I tell him." Elena said.

" Just say what you're thinking of." Damon looked at Elena. " Like what you said to Bonnie." Damon said to Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes. " You heard that? You're not supposed to eavesdrop." Elena frowned.

" It's not like I want to. Vampire hearing, remember?" Damon said as he pointing his ear. " Say whatever you want to say to him. Just talk to him, Elena. He can take it." Elena just looked at Damon in silence. " Don't think. Just say what you want to say." Elena sighed and nodded. " I'll see you later then." Damon jumped from the window.

Elena walked down the stairs and walked to the front door. Elena invited Stefan to come in and take him to her room to talk. Once they are in her room, Elena looked at Stefan.

" You said you wanted to talk. So talk." Elena said, with a rude tone.

Stefan walked over to Elena. " I don't know what I should say to you other than I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Elena."

" But you did." Elena looked at Stefan. Stefan could see the pain in Elena's eyes. It made him feel guilty even more. " Tell me the truth. Are you still in love with Katherine?"

Stefan sighed. He didn't want to say all of this to Elena. But by lying, it will only make the relationship worse. He didn't want to lie to Elena. But he didn't know how to say all of that to Elena without hurting her.

" Stefan." Elena called him, because he just stood silently. Stefan raised his head and looked at Elena. " Are you still in love with Katherine? I need to know. Just tell me the truth." Elena asked once again.

Stefan looked at Elena. He had to say something. " These 145 years Damon spend his days thinking about Katherine. I don't. That's a lie. The truth is I also think about her all the times. I just don't want to admit it." Stefan said. Elena forced herself to be brave enough to keep listened to what Stefan was said. " But that before I met you. I thought you were Katherine. But when I know you better, you're the opposite of Katherine. That makes me fall in love with you. I'm not in love with you because you look like Katherine. I admit that the reason I looking for you was because you look like Katherine. But it's not why I love you. I love you, because you're Elena Gilbert. That's nothing to do with Katherine. My feelings for you is real, Elena."

Elena scoffed. " But you did still in love with Katherine." Elena said.

" I'll figure it out. We just have to found out why Katherine is coming back here, so she can leave here as soon as possible. After that, things could be back like the way it was." Stefan said.

" It doesn't change the way you feel for her, Stefan. You just lie to yourself if you think you could just forget about her when she left. You kept thought about her more than one hundred years." Elena said.

" Katherine and I already over for more than one hundred years. You're the one I love." Stefan said.

" I don't trust you, Stefan." Elena said slowly. Elena looked at Stefan. " Maybe we should be spent some time apart from each other for a while."

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand. " You don't mean that, right? You want to break up with me?"

" Not breaking up. Just spend some time alone for a while. You need to be alone to think about things. To figure it out what you feel for Katherine. And I need to think about if I can trust you again." Elena pulled her hand from Stefan. " I think we have enough drama right now. We don't need another drama at the moment. Please don't make this harder than it already is."

" Elena." Stefan pleaded.

" We can talk about this again after this Katherine's problems finished. I can't have my whole life revolve around Katherine." Elena said.

Stefan sighed. He can see that Elena already decided, and there is nothing he can do to changes her mind. " I will prove it to you that I love you. And we'll be together again."

Elena sat up from her bed and looked at Stefan. " Good bye, Stefan."

Stefan knows that his cue to leave. Stefan also sat up, and looked at Elena for a while before he walked out from the door. As soon as she convinced that Stefan already out of the house, she broke out into tears. She doesn't realize that Damon is still stood in front of her window. His heart ached to see Elena as sad as that. He wanted to jump back into the room and hugged Elena. He was surprised that he could feel that human feeling like that. And it scared the hell out of him, because he just realized that he already fall for Elena. He wanted to run from there, to cover his feelings. Back to be bad ass vampire who has no humanity. It is easier like that. But seeing Elena like that, he can't go anywhere. Every part of his body screamed to jumps in and hugged Elena. So he does that.

Damon walked to Elena that still crying. Slowly he raised his arms and reached for Elena. Elena shivered a little when he touched her. Elena looked at Damon with her wet eyes. She doesn't say anything. She just slowly leaned on Damon and cried again. Damon wrapped Elena in his arms, without saying anything.

* * *

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : I don't own vampire diaries.

* * *

From the Gilbert's house, Damon came back to the boarding house. When he wants to stepped in to his room to take a shower, he heard a sound that coming from the living room. So he goes there and found Stefan there. Stefan is sat down on the couch with a glass of whiskey at his hand. This is unusual for Stefan to drink alcohol at this time, or any time.

Damon walked to Stefan. " What are you doing?" Damon asked.

Stefan smiled at him. " I need to take a break from the nice vampire." Stefan said as he chugged down the whole glass.

" Do you think this is the right time? Katherine is still on the loose. We need to stay alert all the times." Damon said.

" There's your one box full of human blood downstairs. Just gave me a few minutes to enjoy this." Stefan said.

Damon rolled his eyes on him. " You want to drink human blood? You can't handle that."

" You know I need to. With this situation with Katherine, I need to get stronger." Stefan said.

Damon shook his head. He can see how messed up his brother is. And he's not going to put himself in the middle of his misery. " Suit yourself." Damon said. He started to walk away from him.

" You just got home. What are you doing all night?" Stefan asked again.

Damon turned around and just looked at him silently. He shrugged. " Some stuff."

Stefan laughed bitterly. " You can tell me that you're at Elena's on your patrol job." Damon stood still. He never guessed that Stefan knew. " You don't think I know that you're at Elena's every night? And this morning too. I'm a vampire too, you know. I can hear you outside the window."

" It's not like what you think, Stefan." Damon said.

" You have no idea what I was thinking." Stefan said. He stood up from the couch and walked to Damon. " I need to know. Just for this once, could you please tell me the truth?" Stefan looked straight to Damon. " Are you in love with Elena?"

Damon scoffed. " What are you talking about? You're drunk." Damon is just about to turns around. But Stefan pulled his hand.

" Just this once, Damon. Do me a favor. And tell me the truth." Stefan said.

Damon knows there is no way he can make his way out of this. Even how messed up their relationship is, when Stefan wanted him to do something for him, it's not easy for him to say no. So Damon put his serious face on. " Maybe. I don't know." Damon simply answered.

Stefan laughed. " You should be more honest with yourself, Damon. Even I can see it - that you're in love with Elena." Stefan said. Stefan looked at Damon. " You heard us. We're taking a break for a while. So I need you to stay at her side. To keep her save."

Damon rolled his eyes on him. " You're not afraid that I will steal her from you when you two on a break?" Damon said with a smirk.

Stefan put his serious face. " Her safety is more important. She won't let me stay at her side for now, even just to keep her save. And I need her to be save." Stefan said.

Damon wiped his smirk from his face. " I never understand what are you thinking of, Stefan." Damon looked at Stefan. " You better hurry and sober up. We need to go to that library."

" Take others with you. I need some time off." Stefan turned around and sat back on the couch after he filled up his glass again.

Damon just sighed. He took a shower before he got out from the boarding house. He wants to go straight to Alaric's house then the library, but he worried about Elena. So he went back to the Gilbert's house to check on Elena. He jumped into Elena's room from the window.

Elena just sat on her bed, without an expression. When she heard Damon, she just looked at him without saying anything. " You looked awful, Elena." Damon said. Elena still didn't said anything, just silently gave him a little smile. Damon sighed. He can't just leave Elena like this. Damon walked to Elena and reached her hand. " Come on."

Elena raised her head and looked at Damon. " Where?"

" Work. So you can get your mind off things." Damon said. He pulled Elena's hand. Elena just followed him quietly. Damon took Elena along to the library.

" What are we doing here? It's closed, you know. It has been for years." Elena stood with a confused face in front of the library.

Damon turned to Elena. " John said there is some information in here about the Lockwoods. By the way, they are werewolves."

Elena widened her eyes. " What? Werewolves?" Damon told Elena everything that Katherine told him the other days. " So John said there some information inside this close library?" Damon nodded. " You know this library has been closed for a very long time?"

Damon nodded again. He looked at Elena. " And I think there are also some information about Katherine in here." Elena just looked at Damon without saying anything. " Come on." Damon opened the window. They can't come in from the door. Damon helped Elena jumped from the window. He holds Elena's hand tightly so she doesn't fall.

As soon as her feet touch the ground, she immediately pulled her hand from Damon. Damon can see how careful she acted around him. That makes him anxious but he doesn't say anything. Elena walked a little far from him. She tried to calm down her heart that beat a little faster than usual.

Elena scooped her surroundings. " How can we find some thing in here?" Elena turned to Damon. " This library is full of books."

" Then we have to start searching." Damon smirked at her. He walked into one alley. Elena walked into the alley next to him.

They spent the whole day in that library, flipping from books to books. Even Damon who is a vampire, felt a little sleepy. Elena already fell asleep.

" I found something." Damon said. Elena immediately opened her eyes and walked to Damon who holding one a very old book.

" What do you find? Something about werewolf?" Elena asked.

Damon shook his head. " Nope. About the other Katherine Pierce. Katie." Damon looked at Elena. " Your ancestor." Elena doesn't say anything. But Damon can see in her face that she's very curious. " So it says here that Katie Pierce was well known in 1490. She had a twin sister who died in 1492." Damon looked at Elena. " That makes Katherine is about 500 years old vampire."

" Anything else?" Elena asked. She really wanted to know about her family history.

Damon looked at the book again then he looked at Elena. " Katie Pierce was well known at Mystic Falls in 1490 because she was married to the first mayor, Benjamin Gilbert." Damon said.

" Benjamin Gilbert?" Elena immediately remembered the story that her dad used to tell both of her and Jeremy.

" You know him?" Damon asked.

" He's one of our ancestor. Long before Jonathan Gilbert, I think." Elena answered. She looked at Damon. " We have one little box at home with Ben Gilbert's name on it. We never opened it."

" We should now." Damon said.

Elena nodded then she put her gaze at the window. " It's getting late, Damon. I have no intention to sleep here." Elena said.

Damon rubbed the back of his neck. Elena also can see the tired in his eyes, even though he is a vampire. " One more hour." Damon said. Elena sighed. " I know that John wasn't lying. You see all the books here. This book is even knows more that we are about vampires. There must be something here about werewolves." Damon said.

Elena looked at Damon. " The Lockwoods is the one that closed this library, because they knew that there is something in here that they don't wanted anyone to see. They closed this library to keep it hidden." Elena turned around and started walking. Damon doesn't understand her but he keep following her. She stopped at the end of the alley. She looked at Damon again. " I almost fall down here, because there is a broken floor in here. I thought this was nothing considering how old this place is. But maybe – " Elena uncover the carpet that covering the wooden floor. They can see there is a door under the carpet.

Damon looked at Elena with an amazed expression then he smirked at her. " That is a really good job, Elena. I won't look down to you anymore. You can be my vampire assistant." Damon said as he used his vampire strength to pull up the door. Elena ignored Damon's comment and tried to see in the darkness of the room below them.

" It's really dark." Elena turned to Damon. " I don't think you have a flashlight?"

Damon laughed. " I'm a vampire, Elena. I can see really well in the dark." He hands out his hand to Elena. " Just take my hand and follow my lead."

Elena just looked at Damon's hand for a while. She doesn't want to touch Damon right now when she feels her heart could explode from that, but she doesn't have any choice if she wanted to see the room. Elena sighed, and gave in to Damon. She put her hand at Damon's hand. Even in the darkness, Elena could feel that Damon smirked at her. But she also can feel how careful Damon is when he stepped down the stairs. Damon adjusted his steps with hers and holds her hand tightly.

Suddenly she felt that Damon pulled his hand from her and he's screaming in hurt. Then she felt there is water that poured from the ceiling. Damon kept screaming. And she can't see anything. She only can scream back.

" Damon! What's wrong? Damon!" She tried to reach him. But she can't see anything in the dark. She can only grab an empty air as Damon kept screaming. Then the light turned on. Now Elena can see her surrounding. " Damon!" Damon's whole body is burned but there is no fire. She quickly ran to his side and holds him. " Damon." Damon isn't screaming anymore. He looked so weak.

" Vervain." Damon managed to get one word out.

Elena understands now. The water that poured in is vervain. She tried her best to carry Damon to the spot that doesn't pour in water. Elena is holding Damon tightly in her arms. " Please be okay."

" No, he won't." Suddenly there is a voice that coming from the upstairs door.

Elena looked at him. " Mason."

Mason Lockwood smiled at her. " He'll die sooner or later in this vervain ocean."

" Why are you doing this to him?" Elena asked.

" You think I don't know that he is a vampire?" Mason stared at Elena. " And I know that you know that I'm a werewolf. If you don't, you won't be here." Elena doesn't say anything. " This is our fate. We'll always end up killing each other. Kill or be killed." Mason's face softened a little bit when he looked at Elena. " I'm sorry that you have to be in the middle of this, Elena. I never meant to hurt you. But it's your choice that you choose Damon to be your friend." Mason took a glance at Damon who looked weaker by the second. " I'll be back after he died. This is just vervain. You're human. It has no affect on you." Mason turned around.

" Mason! Please. Don't do this. You don't have to do this." But Mason ignored her. " Mason! I'll do anything. Please don't do this." Elena pleaded.

Mason turned around and looked at Elena. " I'm sorry." Elena can see that Mason is really guilty for put her in here too. But he turned again and locked the door.

" Mason!" Elena screamed out his name. Damon reached for Elena's hand to get her attention. Elena looked at Damon. When she sees how weak Damon is, all that she wanted to do is cry. Her heart breaks seeing Damon like this. But she has to keep strong, because Damon needs her. And she knows what she has to do. She takes a look at her surroundings and spotted a shredded mirror at the corner of the room. She looked at Damon. " I'll be back."

" Where are you going?" Damon asked with his weak voice.

Elena stroked Damon's cheek. " It's going to be okay. I'll be right back." Elena said. Elena shifted Damon from her embrace and leaned him over at the wall. She ran to the corner of the room and took that shredded mirror. At there, she also found a really old book. She doesn't think anymore and took the book with her. Then she ran back to Damon. She cut her hand palm and squeezed it so the blood poured right into Damon's mouth.

" No, Elena." Damon pushed out Elena's hand. He refused to drink Elena's blood.

Elena shifted closer to Damon. " What's wrong? You drink my blood before." Elena said.

Damon looked at Elena with his weak gaze. " I'm so weak right now, so in need for human blood. I'm afraid that I can't hold myself. I could kill you." Damon said.

" If you don't drink my blood, you're going to die. And I'm not going to let that happen." Elena looked at Damon with her gentle eyes. " I trust you. You won't kill me." Damon is too weak to argue with Elena now. He's not even has enough strength to pushed out Elena's hand again. So he started to drink Elena's blood. The longer he drank, more hunger he felt. He can stop drinking Elena's blood. But Elena just sat still, let Damon drank all the blood he wants. But she can feel that she's getting weaker. She let out a weak groan. That makes Damon stopped and looked at her. Elena smiled at him then she closed her eyes and fell down on Damon's arms.

" Elena!" Damon holds Elena in his arms and stroked her cheek until she opened her eyes. " I'm sorry."

Elena shook her head a little as she smiled. " But you're okay now, right?" Elena asked, weakly.

Damon nodded. " I'm okay. I'm fine. Your blood cured me." Damon said.

Elena smiled. " Now hurry and get us out of here."

Damon smirked at her and let out a little laugh. A relieve laugh. He's relieved that Elena's okay. Damon slipped his hand in Elena's waist and carried her out of the room. He broke out the door easily. He looked at the surrounding. His eyes are looking for Mason. But Mason is not here. So he carried Elena out of the library.

" We can't go home. I can't let Jenna looked me like this. She'll be worry." Elena said to Damon.

Damon nodded and brought her to the boarding house. He tried to find Stefan but he doesn't see him anywhere. So he took Elena to his room and lie her down in his bed. Damon sat next to her and stroked her hair. " I'm sorry, Elena."

Elena opened her eyes and looked at Damon. " I'll be fine. It's just a little blood. I just need to sleep." Elena handed out the book that she took to Damon. " I found this in that room."

Damon accepted the book from her and he smiled sincerely at her. " Sleep tight then." Damon kissed Elena's forehead. Elena smiled weakly and fell asleep. Damon stayed beside her for a while, just stroking her hair and watched her sleep. He just wanted to open the book when he heard a voice from downstairs. He watched Elena one last time and went downstairs.

" Katherine." Damon said as he saw Katherine.

Katherine smirked at him and immediately threw Caroline to Damon, who luckily caught her on time before her head hit the stairs.

" What is this? You're returning Caroline?" Damon asked with suspicion tone.

" Can't I be nice for once?" Katherine gave Damon a fake smile.

" You're Katherine. You're not nice." Damon said with a smirk. " Tell me what do you wish to accomplished by returning Caroline?"

Katherine hasn't had the time to answered Damon when she felt a hand choking her neck and pushed her on the wall. Stefan suddenly appeared with his mad eyes looked at Katherine.

" You're coming at the right time. I've been thinking to look for you." Stefan said with his full vampire mode face. " You're the one that break me and Elena apart. This is all your fault."

Katherine laughed. " So you're and Elena breaks up? How surprising. I'm so sorry." Katherine said with a fake tone. " But Damon should be very happy about this." Katherine said to Damon. Damon ignored her. And Katherine looked back to Stefan. " And how it's my fault? Am I the one that lying to Elena? Or I'm the one that forced you lie to Elena? You're the one that decided lying to Elena. This is not my fault." Katherine pushed Stefan across the room with her vampire power. " You're stronger. But not strong enough." Katherine walked to Stefan who tried to back on his feet. " Let me guess. Human blood?" Stefan could felt Damon's eyes on him when Katherine said human blood. But he's ignored Damon and looked at Katherine. " It's about time. We're need all the help we can get."

Stefan stand up and walked closer to Katherine. " The only reason I drank human blood is to be strong enough to rip your heart out." Stefan said.

Katherine just smirked at him. " Fine. Looking your dedication, I will give you a chance to do that if all of this over."

That word of Katherine makes Damon interested. " What do you mean by all of this? This is why you returning Caroline?"

" Caroline?" Stefan looked at Damon's way and noticed unconscious Caroline who leaned on the stairs. Stefan looked at Damon. " She returning Caroline just like that?" Stefan asked with suspicious tone. Damon nodded.

Katherine walked to Damon. " Why is none of you believe that I could play nice sometimes?"

" You're Katherine. All of the words that came out from your mouth are basically a lie." Stefan said as he walked to Damon.

Katherine smirked at them. " But I'm all you can get for now. You better take it or leave it. This is bigger than our lovers quarrel."

" Cut to the chase, Katherine. Just tell us what it is." Damon said.

" We can't trust her, Damon. Do you forget that she's Katherine?" Stefan said to Damon.

Damon looked at Stefan. " But she's right. We have no other option. We have no clue why she came back here. We don't have to take her words. Just hear it and review it later." Damon whispered in Stefan's ear.

But Katherine is a vampire. She can hear all of that. And she doesn't bother to hide it. " You know that I can hear you, right?" Katherine smirked. " I can't believe that you're become the wise one, Damon. It's usually Stefan. Why is that? Because of that Elena girl?" Katherine laughed. " She's really is a Pierce. Maybe it is in our blood the ability to captures the Salvatores heart."

Damon also smirked at her. " Stop fishing and start talking, Katherine. My ears have a limit to hear your voice."

Katherine kept smirking at him. " You're getting so hot, Damon. Make me wanted to kiss you."

" You know where the door is. Don't expect me to escort you out." Damon is ready to turned to Caroline and carry her upstairs when Katherine talk again.

" More hot. Less patient." Katherine said to Damon. Damon just looked at Katherine with a firm look. " Fine." Katherine put her serious expression. " I came back here as soon as I can when I heard that Richard Lockwood is dead."

" Mayor Lockwood? What that had to do with you?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked at Katherine. " Because that makes Mason Lockwood came back here." Katherine looked at Damon. " That's your purpose in Mystic Falls, wasn't it?"

Katherine smiled. " And you're getting so smart. Make me fall for you even more."

Damon ignored Katherine. " What is it with Mason Lockwood beside he's a werewolf?" Damon looked at Katherine. " Why he's trying to kill me?"

Katherine rolled her eyes on Damon. There's a surprise expression on her face. She didn't know about the attemp. Stefan looked at Damon. " He's trying to kill you?" Stefan asked.

Damon turned to Stefan. " Me and Elena both."

" What?" Stefan widened his eyes.

" We're went to the library, just to get in Mason Lockwood's trap." Damon said.

Stefan stared at Damon. " I told you to stay by Elena's side. Not to bring her along for a dangerous errand."

" I never intended to bring her along with me. Before I went to the library I went to check up on her. She looks so depressed. I can't just leave her alone. So I bring her with me. I don't know that Mason Lockwood tried to kill me." Damon said. There a justified self in his voice.

" This is very interesting. The conversation between the two of you. Maybe this is a Salvatore curse getting stuck with a Pierce." Because of Katherine opened her mouth, Damon and Stefan remembered that Katherine still in the room. When they're talking about Elena, it's hard to care about anything else.

Damon looked at Katherine again. " Continue. What do you say about the Lockwood?"

Katherine looked at Damon. " What library? What Mason did?" Katherine asked.

" John Gilbert said maybe there are some information about werewolves in the old library. But we don't know that Mason already set up a trap in there." Damon explained.

" That's means there are really something in there." Stefan said.

" Elena found a book in a secret room." Damon said.

" Where is it?" Katherine asked.

Damon smirked at her. " Not before you tell us everything."

Katherine looked at Damon and smiled. " Fine. You win. For now." Katherine put her serious face again. " So like I said earlier. I came back when I heard Richard Lockwood is dead. That means Mason Lockwood will return here. Even though you are the bloodline of werewolves it doesn't mean that you're a werewolf. Like Richard Lockwood."

" Richard Lockwood wasn't a werewolf?" Stefan asked.

" I didn't say that." Katherine smirked.

" Stop playing games and just tell us. I'm losing patient here." Damon said.

Katherine looked at both Damon and Stefan. " He's a bloodlines of werewolves. He has the strength that a werewolf has. But he can't transform. Even in the full moon. So he's not a real werewolf. He's not as strength as the full werewolf is. I've been watched the Lockwoods over the years. Waiting for the full werewolf that will born in their family. And that is Mason Lockwood." Katherine explained.

Stefan stepped closer to Katherine. " I still don't why you're so interested in this werewolves business."

" Same question here." Damon also said.

Katherine looked at Damon. " That book you took from the library, about werewolves, even though I haven't read it, but I was pretty sure that there is story about our kind and their kind."

Damon rolled his eyes on Katherine. " So all of this because of an ancient war?" Damon asked.

" Not so ancient. The reason that I ran from the tomb is because I made a deal with George Lockwood, that I won't put a fight with them until the true werewolf is born." Katherine looked at both Damon and Stefan. " They are Mason and Tyler Lockwood." Katherine cast a glance at Caroline. " I made a mistake. I though that girl is Tyler Lockwood's girlfriend. Until she screams others name."

" Matt." Stefan said.

Katherine smirked. " Yes. The blue eyes boy. He's pretty." Katherine said.

" I warned you, Katherine. Stay away from the human." Damon said.

Katherine just shrugged in her elegant way. And she put her serious face again. " We have to get ready. Mason already started by tried to kill you." Katherine said to Damon. " He will try again. With all of us next time."

Damon and Stefan looked at each other. Even without words, they can understand what each other thinking about, is whether they can trust Katherine or not. It's a dangerous decision, siding with Katherine. But they also know that they don't have any choice for now.

Stefan looked at Katherine. " What do you suggest?" Stefan asked. Katherine just smirked with both of them.

* * *

tbc.


End file.
